My Nerdy Girl
by Stephanie-chan
Summary: TrunksXOC: Thorn, Rose is an old childhood friend to Trunks and haven't seen each other since she was four. She had just entered West City Academy and her first year of high school. What she didn't know was an old friend would come to attend as well.
1. The Meeting

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: The Meeting**

A young girl was sitting on a bench under a tree reading a book closely to her face. Her navy blue hair was tied in two very long braids. The breeze felt nice against her skin as it gently road through the air. It had been the first day of entering this Academy for her and the accessibly had just been over with and soon she would have to go to class. She wasn't much for socializing and never would have been until today.

A short cut lavender haired boy had just gotten out of his classroom after finding out there wasn't much to do. Placing his hands in his pockets he looked around and spotted someone on the bench near a tree. That hair color and style were familiar so he took a closer look walking around the bench and in front of the girl. Flashes of a small girl he use to play with flooded into his mind.

"R-Rose? Is that you?"

The girl looked up from her book adjusting her big heavy squared framed glasses. Who was this kid and how did he know her name?

The boy blinked a couple times and gave a big smile. "It is you! Do you remember me?"

Rose gave him a blank stare. "No." that tone couldn't have been any more flat.

"Uh, my names Briefs, Trunks, we use to play together when our mothers were working together in the lab at Capsule Corporation. I know it was a very long time ago and you'd probably not remember me-"

Rose blinked a little. Trunks could see the recognition in her eyes now. "Oh! Yeah, now I remember."

Trunks smiled in relief.

"You're that bratty kid!"

Trunks tripped slightly and gave a nerves laugh. Yeah he knew he was a bit of a brat when he was a kid and she got the worst of it. "Ah- Gomenasai for my past self." He scratched the back of his head. Rose snapped her book closed and stood up. Her black school uniform was similar to his with the exception she was wearing a skirt. He took a step back watching her as she gathered her things.

"Class is about to start." she spoke turning to face him again. He wanted to see her eyes again but the glare from her glasses prevented him from doing so. Now that he thought about her glasses when they were little she didn't wear any. Her sight must have gotten bad over the years he'd guess.

She turned to the side and walked away. Trunks blinked a couple times before catching up. "So finally in high school huh?"

"Shouldn't you have been in collage by now?"

"Oh yeah that. I still am, I just felt like I didn't want to miss out of high school since I skipped all those grades."

Rose's lip twitched she never did like him. Even if his personality suddenly changed from bratty to proper he's still naïve about other people's feelings. Great now she wasn't the top of her class anymore she had to have this Einstein in her school now.

_I'm glade we're in different classes_ she thought walking up the steps of the academy.

"So what class are you in?"

"1-A"

"Ah! That's cool me too! At lest I'll know someone in the class now."

Rose tripped up the stairs, she had forgotten the top students would be in the "A" classes and since they were both first years it would be in class "1"

"Yeah well don't come near me in school okay?"

Trunks looked at Rose, puzzled. "Why?"

"Just- don't. I don't want any trouble."

Trunks furrowed his brows in confusion and looked foreword again as they entered the first floor and into the class. Rose walked up two steps before slipping into a chair behind a long table like some colleges have since this academy use to be a college but got turned into a high school they kind of reminded her of a really long booth with individual chairs and the table behind her was higher and so on and so forth.

Trunks stood there for a moment before squeezing behind Rose and sat in the chair next to her. "So you like the front huh?" He saw Roses bewildered expression. "What?"

"I don't want to get in trouble with you around me!" she whispered harshly to him. He became a little angry. "I'm not like I use to be-"

"That's not it! Never mind!" rose opened a book and stuffed her face into it.

"Rose..."

"Oh my god Trunks is in this class! I didn't know that!" a girl spoke placing her hands on the table. Her eyes flicker over to Rose then to Trunks. "Hey these are where the extreme nerds are, how about you hang with us in the back?"

Trunks looked at rose who was hiding behind a math book. Why was she hiding? He turned to look at the girl again and she batted her eyes.

"No, I'm okay up here, I'm kind of an extreme nerd myself," he smiled which milted the girls heart. She sighed, "Well, if you need anything I'll be in the back waiting for you." she winked at him and walked off up the stairs in the classroom.

He was slightly confused and looked back to Rose wanting to go back to that conversation about him having to leave her alone. "Rose... Rose... Hey Rosie."

Rose whipped her head to his direction with glaring eyes of 'Kill'. "Don't you ever call me Rosie!"

"Well it got your attention didn't it?" Trunks chuckled. "Now why do I have to stay away from you?"

"Why didn't you go with the girl?"

"I'm asking the questions. Answer mine then I'll answer yours'."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." There were no glare from her glasses blocking the view of her eyes. He remembered her eyes well. A beautiful Onyx color. Her eyes were telling him she really didn't want to answer but he wanted to know why he had to stay away from a childhood friend. Her eyes lower before she turns her eyes away.

"I get bullied enough as it is and having you around would just make things worse," she mumbled looking down at her lap, her hands closed together.

"How would I make things worse?"

Rose quickly looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you really _that_ naïve?"

Trunks's look explained that he really was _that_ naïve. She looked away placing her elbow on the table and comb her fingers through her bangs. "You're beautiful, talented and wealthy. Did it ever cross your mind that girls would be after you?"

Trunks thought about it. "Well, yeah but I stay clear from girl's like that."

"If you hang around me the girls in this class... no the school, will become jealous and drag me off to some deep dark corner and rip me to shreds. Do you get it now? I'm not mad at you and sure I'd like to be friends with you again just not in school. I'm not fond of pain, mentally nor physically ."

Trunks's eyes stared at her for the longest time while seeing her in such turmoil. Now he understood. He hadn't been in school much, with all those grade skips, so of course he wouldn't understand how the female's worked around here. "Gomenasai."

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "It's not your fault." she whispered and that's just when the teacher walks in.

The teacher writes down in chalk what his name was and what he taught. The name on the board said Saika sensei and he taught math.

_This is going to be a long day_ Rose thought.

And it was, by the time lunch rolled around she had felt the glares on her back already. Still, Trunks wouldn't leave her side. It was nice to have someone she knew but at the same time she wished it was someone else. She was an average ugly nerd at high school, always having her nose in a book. Even at lunch she didn't even eat. She reached the bench under that same old tree and opened her book bag. There was this book she was really interested in. Of course it was fantasy and about a girl and boy falling in love. She didn't like romance stories but this one didn't show you it was romance until about the middle to the end of the book which was nice and a big surprise to her.

Opening the book she only read a couple of words before she saw a shadow over her book. She slowly closed it and looked up to see a girl with crossed arms tapping her foot on the ground.

"How do you know Trunks?" the girl asked. It was the same girl that went up to him in the beginning of class. Rose swallowed her lips parted to speak but nothing came out. Another girl walked up to the blond one that had asked the question. "Is she the one who is hogging up all of our Trunks's attention?"

"Yeah, she's the one, no one could mistake this ugly thing for anyone else." she giggled.

Trunks on the other hand had just gotten out of the building and was heading towards the bench seeing two girls with Rose. He became a little worried remembering what Rose had said. Suddenly he saw her bolt up shouting at the girls.

"Trunks isn't anyone's! Don't talk like you own him! He's a human being not a pet!" Rose shouted with her fists straining at her sides. Though she hated the kid she wasn't just about to shrug off that remark they made. Roses eyes widen when both the girls raised their hands one to punch and one to slap. Rose closed her eyes to bare for it but it never came.

"Hey, hey, two against one isn't all that far ladies!"

Rose felt an arm around her shoulders. She snap opened her eyes and quickly looked up to see Trunks. His arm tightened more pressing herself against his chest. Her eyes shook in disbelief. She was in for it now. There was going to be the first murder in West City Academy. She was dead. Her hand that was pressed against his chest gripped his uniform a little before she tried to push away but that didn't work, he didn't even seem to notice her trying to push away as he spoke.

"She's a good friend of mine. Can you try to be a little nicer to her?"

_Oh Kami I'm dead!_

"Oh just a friend?" the blond said looking at Rose suspiciously.

"We were being nice! She was the one who started it. Gomenasai Trunks." the other girl spoke trying to look hurt.

"Kudasai, call me Briefs, I don't think I've given you two my permission to call me by my first name." Trunks smiled kindly at them and the girls shrunk back a bit and one of them nodded.

"Kudasai, Tr- Briefs-san. Sit with me in class after lunch it would be an honor." one of them pleaded.

"Trunks." Rose murmured. He looked down at her when he heard his name. "Sit with them."

The girls looked at her with a bit of shock. They thought she wanted him all to herself but apparently she wasn't nothing to do with him. One of them smiled thinking this girl was quite smart and looked back at Trunks, who's expression was unreadable. He loosened his grip on Rose knowing why she wanted him to sit with them. And he didn't want to see her in another fight so he nodded. "Okay" he murmured and looked back at the two other girls with a small smile. Slowly he let Rose go and Rose plopped onto the bench happy to finally get away from his tight grasp.

The blond girl squealed and grabbed a hold of Trunks's hand and dragged him off as the other girl followed with delight.

Rose sighed in relief. She would need to thank Trunks later for the save. Adjusting her glasses by pushing them up she resumed her reading on the bench but about five minutes later the bell rang for everyone to go back to class. She hung her head thinking today was so not her day.

By the time class was over she was by herself in her row except for a few people at the other end that wanted to sit next to Trunks but once trunks moved those people moved as well. She didn't mind being alone really. The thing she wasn't use to was being with someone and talking to someone. She would rather be alone than anything really. She thought of her future about taking over her mother's medical company once her mother couldn't work anymore and living out her life helping the sick and hospitals with their medical needs all by herself, with of course, employee's. She didn't need a mate to love and didn't need a blood tied child to carry on her company. She could always adopt but then again she hated kids. So loud and annoying they were.

"Rose?"

She tensed hearing her name and quickly looked at who said it. There, Trunks, again.

"The bell rang aren't you going home?" he asked leaning against the table on the other side of her. She blinked but shook her head. "I have to go to Cram class next. I need help with my math I'm still at an eighty-five percentage rate and I need to be at one hundred." She spoke gathering her things and stuffing them into her book bag.

"I can help you with that, Rose."

"I don't need your help."

"Hm, let me help you with your math just one time and you'll see you'll get more out of it with me than you can with any old cram class. I promise."

Rose stared at him for the longest while. Trunks could see through her eyes she was debating it. "You can rival against the cram math teacher?"

Trunks nodded his head with a smirk before parting his lips to say something more when he was interrupted.

"Briefs-san why don't you come with us to Karaoke? It'll be lots of fun!"

He turned his head to see the blond he knew as Sora, Trinity, with two guys and three girls behind her. Rose didn't look at them as she pushed herself up and walked away.

"Uh, uh," he looked back at where Rose was suppose to be and saw she was gone. "Ah- Rose wait!" he looked back at the group. "Arigato for inviting me but I got to go!" he wheeled out of the classroom and down the hall seeing she was already almost at the end of the hall.

"Rose!" his voice echoed down the corridor.

Rose whipped around and shushed him. "Don't shout my name so loud baka!"

He just smiled thinking she was cute the way she shushed him like she use to when they were kids. _So she still does it._ He thought with a warm smile.

*

The girl walked out of the classroom with her arms crossed watching those two walk off. "I have to get her out of this school. She's to close to him." she murmured.


	2. Math Lessons

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: Math Lessons**

"So you come'in over Rose?" Trunks asked when she pushed open the Academy doors and headed down its' stairs.

"Let's test your theory on whether you're better than my cram teacher," she spoke being very skeptical about Trunks having more experience with math than a teacher who teaches math for a living. He was only sixteen for heavens' sake and she was turning sixteen in one month with both of them combined that math teacher still had more experience. Trunks smiled as his face lit up.

"Follow me, I'll drive you there." he spoke finishing the stairs and looked over his shoulder watching Rose finish the stairs as well.

"You can't drive till you get your license and you can't get your license until you're twenty," she scoffed as she followed him out of the gates of the academy and onto the sidewalk where the street was. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a number thirty-seven capsule. "Well, yeah, I know, I have a special permit to drive." He pushed down on the button and threw it out. A bunch of smoke poofed out and reviled a black hover convertible. Rose strait lined her eyes thinking this was a bit much for a sixteen year old.

"Is this really your car?" she said dryly thinking he would say it was his mother's or something.

"Nope, it's all mine."

Rose tripped slightly, _Kami, he's just to much!_ She thought walking around the car to the passenger side. Trunks just jumped in and waited for Rose to get in. She opened the door and slipped in shutting the door before quickly putting the seat belt on and hugging onto her book bag. Trunks starred at her before closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. He knew what she was thinking but he would prove her wrong.

Looking foreword with a smirk he pushed a button on the steering wheel and the hover convertibles engine was ignited. He revved it up as it started to hover and took off. Roses head jerked back from the sudden speed and screamed.

Once the ride was over Trunks looked over to Rose seeing she had dug her fingers into her book bag and her hair a complete mess. Maybe he did go a little too fast. He was one for speed.

Rose blinked realizing the car had stopped and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before jumping out of the car. She didn't even open the door she wanted out so bad. Whipping around she started shouting at Trunks. "I'm never going to ride with you driving the car ever again!"

Trunks chuckled getting out of the car casually and shut his door. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad." he spoke as he pushed a button on the side of the car making it shrink back into a capsule and picking it off the ground.

She actually growled which surprised him a little before he chuckled thinking that was cute. "Let's go inside I bet ka-san going to be happy to see you."

"I doubt she even remembers me. I was only your playmate for two years before your father started taking you and my mom and your mom were done with the project." she spoke in a flat tone.

"Well, I remembered you." he said as the doors slid open automatically and they entered the home. "That was a fluke." she blurted through her lips caught with a small laugh.

"Tadaima!" _I'm home_ Trunks shouted as he entered into the kitchen with Rose close behind. Rose looked around with her eyes seeing that nothing much has changed from her memories of this place. Her fingers graced along the back of a chair in the dinning room that was just off the kitchen.

"Who're you?" a gruffed voice sounded, making rose jumping whipping around to see a man with gravity defying black hair drinking from a water bottle. "Uh- uh-" Rose quickly bowed not knowing what else to do. "My name is Thorn, Rose."

"Otou-san, how was training?" Trunks asked entering the room and stood beside Rose. She looked back up hearing him grunt his answer before heading to the kitchen.

_Yeah, his Otou-san really does not remember me_ she thought sweating a little. Vegeta was so intimidating it was scary. That made her heart thumb a bit fast there.

"Gomen, Otou-san is a bit rough on the edges but you'll get use to it."

"Who said I would be coming back to _get_ use to it." she whispered back to Trunks.

Trunks just shrugged and pulled out a chair for her to sit in the pulled another one out for him to sit in. "I'll go get my math books from my room. I'll be right back." Trunks said remembering he had some in his room and dashed off leaving poor rose alone with a gruffy old man in the kitchen. Well he didn't look old to her but he sure sounded like it.

Vegeta came back into the dinning room. Rose already was sitting at the table with her books out and paper reading her math. That's what it looked like she was reading anyway. She lowered her head more into the book once she saw Vegeta out from the corner's of her eyes but Vegeta didn't even give her a glance as he passed through the dinning room and into the den. Rose slowly looked up from her book as she saw Vegeta's back heading into the den. She gave herself an inward sigh of relief and that's when Trunks comes back in with his math books.

Two hours had passed and Rose had learned a lot more in one day than she had in her cram class as well as understood it better. Great so Trunks was right. She wouldn't admit it to him anyway, not on her life.

"Trunks dear," A woman enters into the dinning room and stops looking at Rose for a moment. "Oh, Who are you?"

Rose quickly looked at Trunks with a smirk on her lips. "I told you."

"Rose is that you?"

Trunks smirks and was about to say something when Rose told him to shut his trap before she rips it off. Trunks closes his mouth and suppresses a laugh. Rose looked up with a small smile. "Yeah it's me."

"What's with the glasses?" Bulma sat down in the chair across from the two. Rose felt like she was put on the spot and took a moment to assess the situation. "Uh, one of my mom's experiments went bad and blinded me a little that's all. But the glasses make everything fine again." Rose spoke in a soft and nice tone Trunks had never heard from her before. He liked this tone of hers, it was nice to his ears.

"Oh, what experiment was it?" she asked curious about her old friends past experiments. Rose's breath paused as she didn't want to bring that up. Bringing her hands to her lap and looking down Trunks recognize this position. He's seen it before when she didn't want to tell him about why she didn't want him around her. He looks up at his mother and smiles.

"Ka-san what's for dinner?" maybe he could distract her for a while. Bulma's eyes shift from Rose to her son and smiled. "Curry beef with soba." Her eyes dart back to Rose. "Why don't you stay for dinner Rose? Is that okay with your mother?"

Rose looks up at Bulma. She forgot how much she liked Bulma. She was truly different from her mother. A sad look crossed Roses face before she could hide it. "I can call her and see if it's okay. Is it alright if I use your phone?" she asked standing up from the chair. Bulma nodded her head. "Of course Rose." Bulma gave a motherly expression before looking back at Trunks with a devious look. Trunks got nerves knowing what his mother was going to say next and got up too. "Toilet." he blurted out and quickly walked out of the room leaving poor Bulma all by herself.

"Ka-san?... Is it alright If I... No, I'm over at the Briefs, Trunks was... No I'm not fooling around he's... Ka-san can you listen to me?... Gomenasai, I'll be home soon." Rose heard her mom hang up her phone really hard and made Rose jerk her head away from the phone she was using. Slowly she hung up the phone too and dropped her hands at her sides looking at the wall sadly. Rose had forgotten she was apart of another experiment of her mother's and needed to be home early. Ever since Rose had turned five her mother started to use her on medical experiments meaning trying out surgeries and equipment. Rose had scars all along her body from them, but no one could ever tell unless they saw her naked so it didn't matter.

"What was that all about? Why do you look so down?" Trunks asked in a soft tone. Rose hadn't realized Trunks was behind her and turned around with a surprised look on her face before her expression fell again. "It's nothing I forgot I have to help my ka-san today and needed to be home early." she said her voice had a unnerving tone Trunks didn't like. "I'll take you home then."

"No don't!" she said raising her hands. "I'd like to walk home by myself." Rose's hands slowly went back to her sides again as she turned her head to look away. She knew what experiment was going to happen today. It had something to do with her bones and when anything had to do with her bones it always hurt; badly. This was the reason why she hated pain so much was because had dealt with it most of her life.

"Well then I'll walk you home? I don't want you going by yourself." He tried tilting his head to get a better look at her face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Her eyes shift to him and suddenly they looked almost pleadingly to him which send his heart to his stomach. Why did she look so scared?

Bulma had been looked around the door frame seeing this magical moment between her son and Rose. She loved Rose and she thought if Trunks would ever have a girlfriend she would want it to be Rose and for a wife it would be even better. With Roses brains and smarts she could have a lab partner. Bulma became excited and walked in with happily closed eyes. "So Rose, what did your oka-san say?" she asked stopping to see Roses expression which furrowed Bulma's brows. Trunks looked over his shoulder and his expression looked worried. Bulma thought for a moment as to why this was happening.

"Ka-san I'm walking Rose home." Trunks spoke turning fully around to Bulma. Bulma placed her hand to her chest and looked from Trunks to Rose. Something was really wrong, why would Rose look the way she does? Like she didn't want to go home.

Rose bowed to Bulma. "Arigato, it was a pleasure to meet you again Briefs-san."

Bulma walked over to Rose and placed her hand on Roses shoulder to make Rose look at her. Once Rose looked up, she saw Bulma's worried expression. "Call me Bulma, dear."

"Bulma."

Bulma smiled and placed her hand on Roses cheek. "Tell your mother I said Hi and that she's invited over at any time."

Rose nodded her head before walking past Bulma and into the dinning room to gather her things. Bulma looked back to Trunks. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried. What was her mother like?" Trunks asked knowing that her father died a long time ago right before she was born so he knew she wouldn't want to go home because of her father. Maybe her mother?

"Her mother was kind and brainy. Always looking for bigger and better stuff for the medical business. That's why she wanted to study the Gravity chamber with me and my father as we rebuilt it when your father destroyed it fourteen years ago. She was thinking about rehabilitation at that time for humans who needed to become stronger after surgery or brakes." she said and leaned against the wall with her shoulder after crossing her arms.

"Rose said her mother needed help and that's why she needed to go home early." Trunks spoke placing a curved pointer finger to his chin as his other hand rested on his hip.

Rose walked back in holding Trunkses math book. "Is it alright if I borrow this?" she asked. Trunks looked up and smiled closing his eyes happily. "Of course you can. Are you ready?" he asked and Rose nodded her head as she opened her book bag to put Trunkses book into her bag and looked back up at him.

Walking out of his home she gave a silent sigh. Thinking about what this experiment with her bones was going to be about. She hoped nothing with needles, she hated needles. She didn't fear them she just didn't like the sight of blood whenever her mother draws it from her to check her blood count and what ever other count in the blood there was.

"So... what is it that your mother needs help on?" Trunks asked, curious as to what her mother would be doing now-a-days.

"Something to do with bones I guess." she spoke a little to quiet.

"Bones huh? That- sounds interesting."

"It's not."

"Eh-heh heh, I guess not."

It was silent between them again as they walked down the sidewalk through the city. This was a really long walk and now that he thought about it. Where did she live?

"So where do you live exactly?" he asked looking down at his side at Rose.

"South side of West City." she spoke as if it was nothing. Trunks tripped, "South side of West City but I live at the North! That's a long walk if you ask me."

"It's alright with me, it's exercise I guess." she shrugged her shoulders and Trunks smiled. "If you don't want to walk all that way you don't have to," she said and looked up to Trunks with a small smirk.

"You think I can't walk this distance you're wrongly mistaken." he laughed seeing Roses dry expression and placed a hand on the top of her head. She swatted his hand away giving a small growl which made Trunks chuckle. For some reason, every time she growled, it was like a goal was accomplished, he got her pissed enough to growl.

Rose looked ahead seeing the light had turned red through an intersection and stopped. These lights were particularly long so she looked around for something to read. Finding an ad for a restaurant that was looking for employee's she started to read the details. Trunks saw the light turn green and placed his hand on Roses shoulder. She looked up at him then foreword and started heading across the street when she was suddenly yanked back making her glasses fall off and a car whipped by missing her by inches as well as a couple other people.

"Daijoubu desu ka?!" _Are you alright?! _Trunks quickly asked holding her slightly off the ground having had picked her up with one arm wrapped around her waist to move her out of the way in time. He placed her on her feet again and put his hands on her shoulders to get a better look at her. Thats when he noticed her glasses were missing and saw her familiar face. Wow she looked totally different with her glasses off. Rose began to squirm from his grip looking towards the street.

"Yeah I'm fine but my glasses aren't!" She finally got away from his grip and ran over to her glasses, kneeling down and picking them up, seeing the right side of her lens had cracked when they fell to the ground but thank heavens didn't get ran over. Slowly standing up she looked foreword seeing the light blinking telling the people that were left on the crosswalk that the light was about to turn and she ran the rest of the way over. Trunks followed quickly behind and stopped at the sidewalk seeing she had stopped as well. Rose had placed her glasses back on and searched for Trunks only to get a surprise that he was inches away from her.

"Why don't you wear contacts instead of glasses?" he asked. Rose pushed her glasses more on the bridge of her nose and looked away from him as she continued walking. "Contacts hurt my eyes, I never liked them."

_So she's tried them before_ he thought before looking foreword again and places his hands in his pockets. It was truly a long walk home. By the time both of them had gotten to her house it was almost sunset. At the Iron gate she stopped placing her hand on a bar. He stared at her wondering why she had not opened it yet and gone inside.

"A-arigato for today. You've saved me twice," she murmured quietly as if she didn't really want to admit it but she couldn't just go on and say she didn't notice. The corner of his lips curved a little to reveal a half smirkish smile.

"Though, Gomenasai for not being able to save your glasses." he spoke seeing her quickly look over her shoulder at him. He saw the cracked lens and couldn't help but hold in a laugh by pursing his lips together. She narrowed her eyes and whips around with a huff before pushing open the tall iron gate, making it slam shut behind her.

"See you tomorrow at school!" he shouted before laughing lightly at her attitude he just made her have. He flinched hearing her home door slam shut.


	3. Rainy Day

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: Rainy Day**

"Auh, it's so early..." Rose murmured as she walked to school. She pushed her glasses up and yawned again before placing her fingers under her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She had to wake early in the morning because of how far she lived from. It sucked really. Rose could feel her braids lightly hit the middle of her back as she took each step.

"It's so cold too." she spoke to herself looking up to the sky it looked as though it would rain. She had forgotten her umbrella, shoot. Don't get her wrong, she loved the rain she just didn't like it when it was cold and on a school day. Taking a deep breath she looked foreword again seeing the city coming closer over the hill.

A sudden gust of wind pushed her back lifting her skirt. She yelped and heard two men passing by give her a cat call. She went red in the face and whipped around yanking her hand out and giving them the middle finger. "Jerks!" she shouted. She knew once she woke up this morning she was going to have a bad, no, very bad day.

Fourteen minutes later she had just passed the school gates when it started down pouring. "Ah!" she placed her bag over her head and started to run to the school building and up the stairs. Inside she placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Her uniform was darker than usual because of the rain had drenched her. Taking a final deep breath she stood up strait and went over to her shoe locker and opened it only to reveal black marker writing all over the walls of her shoe locker and on her school slippers.

She sighed dropping her bag and taking out her slippers and sniffing the ink to see if it was permanent and it was. Permanent marker had a distinct smell and she could smell it. She heard giggles and quickly darted her eyes over to the side to see some girls walking off. It was the same girl and her friend that had confronted her yesterday over at the bench. She closed her eyes and dropped her slippers by her feet and slipped her street shoes off to put the slippers on and placed her wet snickers into her shoe locker before slamming it shut. Taking her briefcase book bag she began to walk down the corridor with her head hung low so not to make eye contact with anyone. Not like she ever held her head up anyway.

A shiver went down her spine she had gotten the chills because of her wet clothes. Her glasses started to fog up from the heat rising from her cheeks. This had to be it for today, she wouldn't be able to handle anymore bad luck.

"Oof!" she stumbled back and quickly looked up to see who she had bumped into. Oh man, this was a big man. She could even tell through her fogged glasses. His uniform buttons could barely even hold him in. "G-gomenasai!" _Very sorry_ she bowed her head and felt him shove past her.

"Geek!" he belted and the boys that were falling him laughed. She sighed, that was a given, she emitted to being a geek. She shivered again and started to walk only to hear her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Rose!"

She stopped but didn't turn around. "Neh what do you want?" she whined and looked up to the side once he stopped. He knitted his brows together seeing her condition.

"Jees you look bad. Why were you not at school the past two days?"

"I was sick."

"And what's on your school slippers?"

"Dirt."

"That doesn't look like dirt."

Rose wanted to hide she didn't want him to know that she was being bullied. Quickly she began to walk with Trunks trailing closely beside her.

"Rose you're wet, you should dry off before you catch a cold." he spoke placing a hand on her shoulder and saw how wet she really was. "Jees! Come here!" he grabbed a hold of her wrist making her gasp as he dragged her down another hallway.

"Briefs-san where are you taking me! Let go! Class will start soon!" she struggled her wrist from his grip but his grip was unimaginably stiff like metal cuffs. Her eyes widen, that wasn't normal. Suddenly she bumped into him when he stopped and slid open a door.

"Nurse?" he spoke but didn't get a reply. "Huh, she must not be here." he dragged her inside and sat her down.

"Take your top off." he said and walked over to a drawer, opening it.

"Nani?!"

He turned around with a towel in his hand, walking over to Rose who was red in the face. Her glasses began to fog again.

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"Rrr," he suddenly jumped on Rose and the scene pans away, you could hear yelling and crashing off in the background. Panning back, Rose's glasses were crooked and her shirt was off with a towel over her shoulders covering her back and chest. She clinged to the towel like it was apart of her life. His eyes were closed the whole time, how'd he managed to do this with his eyes closed, she didn't know, but now he had her shirt and was ringing it out.

"You're body is really cold." He noticed when he had touched her skin. "I don't know how you weren't shivering the whole time." he spoke, slowly opening his eyes to look at her. She was sitting, curled up on the bed with a distressed and flustered look on her face. She actually looked cute to him.

He walked over to the drawer again and picked up another towel before walking back over to her. "Take your braids out." he murmured. She starred at him before loosening her grip on the towel and began to undo her braids. Wavy strands of her dark navy blue hair unraveled revealing her long silky hair that flowed over her back and spilled onto the bed. His eyes softened and he gently placed the towel over her head and began to rub it. She clung onto the towel over her shoulders again and closed her eyes. There was a long silence between the two as he dried her hair.

"Those aren't dirt marks on your school slippers." he spoke, his voice had some kind of emotion she couldn't quite understand. "Who did it?"

Rose was quiet and Trunks stopped rubbing her head and lifted the towel up slightly so only she could see his face. "Rose-" he saw her cheeks a rosy red color, her glasses fogged from the heat her face produced. He raised his hand and gently plucked her glasses off her face, placing them on the nurses metal tray. "Tell me, what's going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Rose's onyx eyes peered through her long bangs, at him. Why did he want to know? This was her fight, not his. Though it was his fault for not staying away from her, but still. Her eyes lower and shift to the side. "Why can't you leave me alone? Why are you so concerned about me?" she mumbled through her lips. His eyes starred at her lips before looking back at her. Her eyes were starring back at him, waiting for his reply.

For some reason this made him smile and Rose couldn't help but stare at his soft smiling lips. His eyes soften. "It's because you are a dear friend of mine. A childhood friend who had put up with me even if it was only for a few years. I liked being together with you then and I like being together with you now. It was fate."

"Back then? It sure didn't look like it with your bratty attitude." she mumbled.

He gave a nerves laugh.

"And I don't believe in fate."

Trunks chuckled knowing full well that someone as smart as her wouldn't believe in something called fate. But his mother did and so did he. He let the towel go, it covered her face again and he sat beside her on the bed, taking the towel and drying the rest of her hair.

She closed her eyes having never been looked after like this before. Not even her mother gave her this kind of attention. It was kind of... nice?

His fingers lightly touch the ends of her hair, just to feel it, it felt softer than it looked. Taking the towel off her head he saw her look over her shoulder at him. His eyes divert back to her hair, it was very wavy from the braids. He remembered her hair being in two high pig tails with long strait cut hair. He wondered why she didn't keep it down and out of braids. He kind of like her hair this way.

"What are you looking at? Is there something in my hair?" she spoke startling him. He shook his head and stood up from the bed.

"We're going to be late for class." she spoke. _And if I get caught being late for class with him they are going to bully me even more_ she thought with a sigh, dropping her head which made her hair flow over her shoulders.

"Here's your shirt," Trunks spoke holding her shirt out. She looked up at him and couldn't see his face. Everything was blurry to her which in turn reminded her to put her glasses back on.

"Go back to class I'll be there shortly." Rose spoke as she stood up, hoping he would walk out so she could put her shirt back on. Seeing his blurry figure nod his head and walk away her shoulders visibly relax and she plops her butt back on the bed. "I have such a headache." she murmured to herself placing her hand to her forehead.

Walking out of the nurses office she jumps slightly when she sees Trunks waiting for her, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class, we still have time." he said closing his eyes happily and smiled. Rose gave a wary look and looked at her wrist watch. Yeah, they did have about five minutes, which was plenty of time to get to class. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk looking over his shoulder from time to time making sure she was following. He would have liked her to walk beside him but just having her follow was enough for today. He knew he had pushed it when he forced her to take off her shirt. He was just worried she'd catch a cold, that's all.

Upon opening the classroom door he allowed her to enter first, which she hesitated for a second or two before entering. Once in her seat he sat beside her and once again she took a book and stuffed her face into it. He smirked thinking that was cute.

"Briefs-san!" a girls voice shouted from the back of the class at the very top of the stairs. "Come on and sit with us!" she giggled and tried to look her cutest but Trunks just smiled ans shook his head. The girl pouted as he turned around and looked back at Rose seeing she was actually doing homework from a couple days ago. He knitted his brows. He thought she would have finished that at home, then he remembered she was suppose to help her mom with a lab and and then got sick so she must have had no time to finish homework.

_I wonder what her mom was doing that is so important. I wonder if I can go and check things out over there. I know her mom wouldn't mind._ He thought and as the teacher walked in.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Trunks already knew everything since he's in collage but paid attention for Rose no less. Just in case she didn't understand something he'd be there to help. Once the bell rang and the students began to stand up Rose started putting her books away in her briefcase book bag. "Can I walk you home? I'd like to meet your mother again. It's been a long time." he spoke his rustic voice as attention grabbing to her ears as usual.

"I'll talk to you once we are out of the building." she spoke so quietly it took a moment for him to register what she said and nodded his head. Suddenly, yet again, as Rose left the room and Trunks followed, his path was interrupted by a girl known as Trinity.

"Hey Briefs-san! How about we go to karaoke tonight with my friend? I promise it'll be fun." she winked at him and he gave a wary expression.

"I have other plans tonight. Maybe some other time?"

She sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. "You know I'm concerned for Thorn-san, she's been bullied a lot lately. I wonder why?" She said in a matter of fact tone. He stopped going around her and starred. She was happy to finally get his attention. "I mean, jee, she's not popular and kind of homely too so I wonder who would pick on a little girl like her? Do you know?"

Trunks eyes narrowed, he could sense this girl was faking something but didn't know what. He didn't like lier's, though, he knew Rose was being picked on, that part was true. And that's what he is trying to protect her from. Then he smirked looking down at her.

"You know... I wonder too because once I get my hands on them I don't think they'll be able to attend this school anymore." he had a devious expression that made everyone's blood run cold.

"Oh? Ah, y-yeah I hope so too, she's such a good girl and all." Trinity stumbled over her words, never has she felt her life was in danger before until today.

Trunks's face turned gentle as he smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you guy's tomorrow. Ja ne!" He turned around and jogged out of the class room and ran down the hall to catch up with Rose that was already out the door and in the rain.

"Ugh, Rose! You're going to catch a cold!" he opened his umbrella and placed it over her and himself.

_I think I already have one_ she thought sniffling a little, placing her finger under her nose.

They walked a long ways in silence which was fine for her. She was more into silence than an awkward conversation. Stopping at a stoplight she held her book bag against the front of her legs. This light felt so long today. Maybe it was because Trunks was here. He always made things around her feel agonizingly long. Why was that? Once the light turned green the two began to walk across the street. Once on the other side Trunks cleared his voice and looked down at Rose. She was so small compared to him. He remembered he being the same hight as he was when they were little. Funny really, how females tend to grow faster and taller than males when younger yet when the males get older the shoot to the sky leaving the girls behind. He had always got a kick out of that.

"So, how tall are you anyway?"

Rose tripped from the random question. "Na-nani?"

"How tall are you?"

She didn't understand why he wanted to know. "Five feet; why?"

"Just curious."

"_Curiosity killed the brat_," she grumbled under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Again, a long silence and this time it was an awkward silence. She hated those more than an awkward conversation. This day was just Awkward, when was this going to be over with?

"We're at your house." he spoke when she didn't stop at her gate.

Flinching she quickly jumped to her gate and opened it. "Arigato for walking me home with your umbrella." she spoke, her voice a low and shy quietness to it.

He smiled a warm and kind smile, following her inside the gate and up to the door. She opened it and said that she was home and with a guest.

There was a bit of silence before shuffling upstairs. A woman leaned over looking slightly angered. "I told you not to bring guests over, kick them out!"

"But ka-san it's Briefs, Trunks." she said in monotone.

The woman rushed down and smiled, her personality totally changed. "What beings you here to my humble home, Trunks?" she asked, quickly looking over at Rose then back at him. Rose disappeared upstairs to put her things away and get out of those wet clothes.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if it was alright if Rose could have dinner with my family since last time didn't seem like an option."

"Um well she can't eat specific thing only the things I make her. She gets sick so easily when it comes to other food."

Trunks tilted his head to the side thinking that was a bit weird but that would explain why she didn't eat at school. Rose didn't look sickly to him but maybe it was an unnoticeable thing. Rose was good at hiding things except with him. He could sense when she lied or something was wrong. "Kudasai, make yourself at home. I'll go an get some tea." she spoke and watched as Trunks took off his shoes before showing him the den and he sat down looking around. He had remembered this place a long time ago and nothing much has changed.

"Trunks?" her voice ringed like a bell to his ears, for some reason he always liked to hear her call his name. He's never had that with someone before. He looked over his shoulder and the back of the couch to see her wearing some baggy dark blue sweat pants that hugged around her hips and a small and tight, black tank top that slightly showed some of the skin on her hips and stomach, she looked like she worked out a bit too. He blinked a couple times trying to find words to speak.

He hadn't realized how much this girl has matured, his eyes traveled to her face and saw she still had her long twin-tail braids in. The glare from her glasses blocked the view of her eyes from the lighting in the room. How annoying. He studied her movement as she approached him then sat down next to him. His heart beat faster than usual and he didn't know why. He wasn't running so why was his heart racing.

She leaned her face a little closer which surprised him slightly but didn't move away either.

"My mother has changed a lot over time so don't be to frank, okay?" she whispered before pushing herself up and walking across the den and into the kitchen.

His eyes traveled to her butt and hips, her butt?! Why was he looking at her butt? She was his friend for kami's sake, but, wow that butt and those hips were something he would have never guessed of her having. He swallowed and closed his eyes putting a hand to his forehead. Coming over to her home was tougher than he thought.

"Trunks?"

His head bolted up looking to see Rose handing him some tea in a cup. Such a cute and clueless expression she had, the glasses had lowered on the bridge of her small nose showing her deep onyx eyes. He bowed his head slightly as he took the cup from her hand and watched her out from the corner's of his eyes as she sat beside him with a good distance between them.

The mother sat across on the other side of the short coffee table in a chair. The mother crossed her legs and looked at Trunks.

"So, I hear you're still into the medical business, what are you studying now?" Trunks spoke with interest in his tone. He wanted to know what Rose was helping out on and maybe he could help some too if her mother asked.

Her mother smiled closing her light blue eyes. "Bone reconstruction."

Rose took in a big but silent breath as she rubbed her arm unconsciously. The bones in her body still ached but her mother's experiment worked so it was a success.

"And how is it going?" he asked taking a drink of the hot tea.

"Oh my it went so well! After bones break they say it takes months to recover but I had invented a device that will mind bones within hours of breaking. Though there is some side effects but not bad one's just soreness in the muscles and low blood pressure. I was about to talk to your mother about it actually."

Trunks was now interested about this new invention. "What animals did you use it on?"

Rose stiffened not knowing if this conversation should go any further. She saw her mother's eyes and knew that it was Rose's deal to change the subject and lie.

"We used monkeys and pigs since they are closest to humans," Rose blurted out softly. Trunks blinked a couple times and thought about it before nodding his head and looking back at Rose's mother.

Rose's mother closed her eyes and smiled before taking a sip of her tea. Slowly opening her eyes again she tipped the cup away from her lips.

"This all must be a coincidence since I'm going to be calling Briefs-san soon to have a second opinion on my invention tomorrow." she spoke feeling very proud of herself. Trunks gave a crooked smile and looked over to Rose who seemed to be just looking into her cup, her legs brought up up closely to herself with her elbows tucked into her lap, the cup close to her face. He hadn't noticed but she had moved to the corner of the couch by now just silent about the whole thing.

"So, Rose, what did you do a couple days ago to help out your mom?" he turned to look at her mother who was now starring at Rose. Rose flinched hoping the conversation was not leaning towards herself but it just did. Shrugging her shoulders a sigh escape her lips and closed her eyes.

"Just recording and documenting," she murmured and opened her eyes to look at Trunks. He knew nothing, it was sad really. If he knew the truth, she wondered what he would do. Her eyes dart away to the side, looking at her mother who was now smiling.

Trunks starred at Rose, his brows slowly knit together, what was this feeling he was getting from her?

"Trunks? Shouldn't you be heading home? Doesn't your mother worry?" Rose's mother spoke and everyone's eyes were on him now.

He shook off the feeling and looked back at the mother and smiled. "Yeah I think she would," setting the cup on the coffee table he stood up, looking over at the balled up Rose who slowly uncurled herself and placed her bare feet on the floor before standing with him. "I'll walk you out," Rose said quietly and lead Trunks out of the den and into the main entrance of the house. She watched as he slipped his shoes on and looked back up at her. Rose was holding her hands behind her back looking down at him. She seemed to be in deep thought so he stood up taking a few steps closer to her. Yeah, she was in deep thought because she hadn't even noticed he'd gotten up.

"Rose." his voice was soft.

Rose blinked a few times before looking up at Trunks a bit started at how close he was but didn't step back. "Tomorrow is Sunday and we have no school. You wanna hang out?"

The girl looked at him giving him an uneasy feeling wondering if she would say yes or no.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

Trunks was surprised and this time it was his turn to blinked a couple times. "Uh, how about I pick you up."

"You're not driving are you?"

Trunks strait-lined his eyes giving her a smirk. "And what if I am?"

"Then I ain't going."

"Is my driving that bad?"

"It's atrocious you baka!" her arms strained at her sides as she shouted at him.

Trunks just chuckled and placed his hand on top of her head. "No I'm not driving I'm doing something better than that."

She swatted his hand away and starred stubbornly at him. "What is better than driving? Running?"

"Ah-ha ha no it's a surprise," he turned and opened the door and popping out his umbrella. Rose followed and placed her hand on the door as she watched him leave.

"Ja ne!" he waved goodbye.

She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh.

Shutting the door she turned around and leaned against it. Trunks had just asked her out to go hang out tomorrow. What was that going to be like? She hadn't had friends before, ever since she had left Trunks.

Trunks starred at the door before taking his umbrella and folding it down. Looking towards the sky he smirked and bolted off into the air towards the clouds. He wasn't going to let Rose go and if he wasn't going to let her go then she was going to know what he could do and Goten was going to help him explain that.

* * *

Sorry if this story sounded a bit noobish I just noticed that when I posted it.


	4. All Together Again

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: All Together Again**

This morning was warm, warmer than usual, she had thought, and wondered why Trunks had called back in the middle of the night saying to wear a swim suit. She dismissed the conversation with one shake of her head and headed down the stairs, she wore her jean shorts that were just above her knees, hugging her thighs tightly and light gray tank top and under all her cloths she wore her schools swimsuit since she didn't bother to buy a fancy one when this one will do just fine. Her hair was in the usual two braids down the length of her back. Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose she entered the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She couldn't eat much of anything but at lest her mother made her drinks that made her feel full. Opening the fridge she let her arm lean on it's door as she peered inside taking a pre-made glass of thick gray liquid slush.

"Down the hatch," she murmured pressing the glass to her lips and tightly closing her eyes. Oh dear sweet Mary this stuff taste like spoiled squid. She could feel it slowly going down, like it was protesting to go into her stomach. She placed the glass onto the sink counter and leaned against counter with her hands. It would take her a while to swallow all of this down and not have it come back up. This was all she could have and drink it every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Her mother gave her such a strict eating style but if she ate anything else it would get her so sick she wouldn't be able to move for a day.

Rose suddenly heard a low rustic meow. She smirked and looked down feeling her legs being rubbed against. "Whiskers, are you hungry?" she asked at the big, fat, orange cat. This cat was so fat, she wondered how the hell he even got that big. They fed him normal sized bowls, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe he was just big boned. Pushing herself off the counter, she went to cupboard and opened it to take out a bag of cat kibble. His meowing increased in volume as he saw the bag. Rose knelt down grabbing the bowl and pouring the food in. Whiskers ran the best his fat body could with the swaying belly that rocked back and forth when ever he moved. Rose giggled and petted his body as he munched down on his food.

Standing up, she placed the bag back into the cupboard and closed the door before exiting out of the kitchen and into the den. Rose would always get up early in the mornings, she would jog then stretch before working on some weights then go into her moms lab and doing some tests that had everything to do with her body. She needed to be in top shape to help her mom but today was different and she didn't feel like doing anything and even slept in which felt very good. She was going to be picked up by Trunks sometime in the afternoon so she had some time to sit and relax herself for a while. Roses mom wasn't home today and wont be for quite some time, so she could get away with it.

Grabbing the remote and plopping onto the corner of the couch she curled up into a ball, hugged a pillow and turned the television on. Immediately the channel that the t.v. was previously on caught her eye. It was about capsule corporation again. She wondered what it had to do with and saw Trunks. The broadcaster said he would soon take over the capsule corporation once he turned the age of eighteen, that was in two years. Rose raised her brows and wondered if this was what he really wanted or was this what his parents wanted him to do, but then again, she was forced to do many things she didn't want to even try and yet she did them anyway, it was for "The good of the people" for what that's worth.

Staring at the picture of Trunks she had realized how much the boy had grown. She pressed half of her face against the pillow thinking about him as a child. It was fun being with him really. She remembered always being outside with Trunks and another boy, but she couldn't remember that boy's face, she did though, remember the outrageous colors of his clothes. She smirked against the pillow and closed her eyes. Those days, she loved how carefree they were, how fun it was to run around and play in the dirt, climb tree's anything having to do with the carefree life. She slightly opened her eyes looking at the t.v. She wondered what they were going to do today, knowing they were to old to do what they use to do as kids. Probably something boring like a restaurant which she couldn't eat anything anyway or shopping. She wasn't a big fan on shopping. She takes a deep breath and sighs loudly, which she would have been scolded on if her mother was here.

Rose had enough of the news on that channel and changed it to some music channel, placing the remote on the coffee table she watched the television and the girls singing and bouncing around in their music video. "Standards are so high these days," she murmured into the pillow seeing how skinny and fit the girls were in the music video as well as a bit slutty looking. "That sets a great example for the future younglings." Rose rolled her eyes, now to lazy to grab the remote and change the channel.

A couple of hours passed and it was almost time fore Trunks to pick her up. Looking up at the clock she sighed and wondered if she should go as she looks like now or jazz up. Not like she had a whole lot of things in her closet to really jazz herself up with anyway. Pushing herself up and placing the pillow back she folded her fingers together and stretched out her arms in front of herself before plopping them down in her lap and looking around. There really was nothing to do around here but her choirs and daily routines. Standing up, she walked around the couch and out of the den, entering the entrance of the house were the stairs were and jogged up them and into her room. Maybe she could try something with her hair. Looking into her full length mirror she took out her braids and glasses off, revealing her long, wavy, navy blue hair and big onyx eyes. She spun around and made some face she would never make, a happy, fake, pretty face she saw the teen girls do at school, her face falls flat. Nope definitely not her. Sighing, she placed her glasses back on herself and placed her hair in two braids again. She knew she was an average looking girl, more fit than the average though she thought, lifting up her shirt to see some healthy ab muscle on her but barley visible, through her swimsuit. She patted her tummy with her hand giving out a big sigh. Suddenly Rose heard the doorbell ring and she placed her tank top down and exited out of her room, heading down the stairs only to see Trunks had let himself in. She strait-lined her eyes. "Feel at home?" she murmured heading to her red and white sneakers and slipped them on, tapping the front of her foot against the floor to get a good fit.

"The door was unlocked so I thought I let myself in." he spoke looked down at her as she placed her shoes on. Rose stood up strait and motioned him to head out first so he did. She pushed a couple numbers against a keypad before exiting herself and locking the door behind with a key card. Trunks was already out of the gates waiting for her. Rose was only halfway down the stairs when she stopped in mid step, seeing what they were going to go "riding" in.

Trunks grinned placing his hands in his pockets. All the girls that had seen his street bike, or what they call, crotch rockets, praised him and thought it was just awesome.

"No."

He opened his eyes to see the door slam shut. "Eh?! Wait!" he ran up the stairs and tried opening the door but it was locked. "Come on Rose! All the girls love these bikes!"

Her muffled voice came through the door. "I'm not like all the other girls!"

"I kind of figured that by now, but come on, I'll go slow and I wont let anything happen to you... I swear." he whispered the last words with a small smile, looking at the door. There was a long pause before he heard the door unlock. He smiled even more and stepped back seeing her peek out.

"You swear?"

He nodded his head with a calm smile as he watched her come out and lock the door behind her once again.

"Come on, I'll help you on." he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs.

"I've never ridden on one of these things before!"

"It's okay," he spoke as he got on and gave her a helmet after he put his on. She placed the helmet on and he helped her on.

"Just grab onto my waist."

Rose blushed, such close contact was not on her agenda. "No." She only grabbed a little of his shirt.

"Don't be a baka, it's dangerous."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"Oh yeah?" His voice became low a devious. "I'll reveal to my mother that you were the one who broke one of her _very_ expensive experiments when we were kids."

Her eyes widen before they narrow angrily and she wraps her arms around him tightly, digging her nails into his chest before he takes off into the streets with a sudden jolt.

"Hey! Retract you claws already!"

_I 'm!- So!- MAD!_ She thought, growling.

The ride was not slow at all, it was faster than to her liking.

"Briefs! Slow Down! You're going way over the speed limit!" she shouted only to hurt her own ears since the helmet tended to enclose everything around your own head. Apparently he didn't hear her over the sound of his "crotch rocket" and kept his speed.

Since Rose didn't put her braids into her helmet they flapped wildly around and against her back and sometimes it hurt. Suddenly he takes a sharp turn and she holds on tighter by holding onto her wrists. _I don't feel to good_ she thought watching things zoom by so fast she couldn't consider this normal speed for a bike.

Now what felt like forever she started to notice that there were fewer and fewer buildings which got her thinking. _Where the hell are we going?_ The ride begins to slow and he turns into a fenced area and speeds up again. Her eyes start to focus on the trees in the distance; they weren't moving as fast. Soon the bike slows down once more before it completely stops. Rose felt so stiff at this moment she thought she couldn't move her arms. Slowly, she lets go of him and tries to get off the bike but only falls to the side when her foot catches onto the seat.

Trunks quickly takes off his helmet and gets off the bike to aid poor Rose. Her muscles were so stiff from holding on so tight her arms and legs started to shake once he helped her up and took off the helmet. He lowers his head to see her face properly only to see she was furious.

"You Baka! I hate you! You're so mean! I hate you! I told you to slow down but you sped up! You swore you would be slow! Rrrr I hate yoooou!" she began pounding on Trunks and even kicking him as he laughs trying to grab a hold of her wrists and blocking her kicks which just made her more ticked.

"Whoa what fury." a new voice traveled to Roses ear making her stop in mid strike and turn her head to see who it was. She blinked and studied the person. He seemed to be the same age of Trunks, at lest as tall as him anyway. Black hair that was a little spiked and tied up in a low ponytail in the back of his head. His eyes so dark she couldn't even see the pupil. Once he saw her catch eyes with him he grinned. "So you must be Thorn, Rose, It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Rose placed her arms at her sides and starred at him. "Gomenasai," _I'm sorry_ "but who are you?"

"You don't remember Son, Goten? He use to play with us at Capsule corp." Trunks spoke smiling down at Rose seeing her eyes give a familiarity to them.

"Son?" the memories of the boy in the orange gi came back to her, this time his face included. "What happened to your hair?"

Goten just grinned and placed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah it was hard to tell me and my to-san apart from behind sometimes when I got older, so I just decided for a total new do." Goten spoke as he got closer to Rose and Trunks placing his hands in his pockets. Rose knew she never really met Goten's parents, now that she thought about it, she can't even remember ever meeting even one of them. "How about we go inside so you can meet my ka-san and even next door to meet my nii-san and his wife." Goten spoke up once again. "Ka-san's been cooking lunch."

Trunks stiffens thinking about the last time he ate here. "Um well we already ate. Right Rose-san?" Trunks nudged Rose. Rose nodded her head knowing she couldn't eat anything anyway so she went with it.

"Aw to bad, well dozo ohairi kudasai." _Please, come in._ Goten went ahead and opened the door. Trunks began to walk and so did Rose. "Why did you lie?" she whispered to Trunks as they approached the door. "You'll see." he murmured and allowed Rose to enter before he had. Once everyone was inside Rose noticed the smell in the air and sniffed some more. It was actually nice to her nose and looked over to Trunks to see what his expression was and it was a normal tone like nothing special was happening. _Okay_ she thought before hearing a womans voice and looked back foreword.

"Is this Thorn, Rose?" The woman looked kind but also looked like she went through a lot. Rose bows and looks up again. "Hajime mashite Son-san." _Nice to meet you Mrs. Son._ Rose closed her eyes happily and smiled tilting her head to the side.

Chichi smiled back thinking how cute Rose was and turned back to the kitchen. "Goku-sa will come back soon, he's training our magomusume." _Granddaughter._

Rose blinked. "Wh-what kind of training."

Chichi looked over her shoulder from mixing the liquid in a big pot with her ladle. "Well, Martial arts of course."

Rose just stared, that did make since why Goten was so muscular then. She knew Trunks and his father also did martial arts. _I'm I some magnet for martial artists? They're everywhere._ She thought her eye twitching nervously. "Eh..."

"Goten-chan could you go and get your nii-san and his wife, lunch is almost ready. Will you two be eating here as well?" Chichi looked back to the pot and mixed it some more. Trunks spoke up before Rose could. "Kekko desu," _No thank you._ "we already ate."

Now this made Rose all the more curious as to why Trunks would be so against eating this womans food so she walked over and looked around seeing all sorts of weird things she had never seen cooked before. "What is that?" Rose wasn't particularly grossed out easily when it came to food. I mean she had to drink stuff that tasted like spoiled squid for heavens sake. She could handle this. The food looked like lizard tails and turtle shells with fish, fruits and vegetables. Well that's interesting. She would actually love to try this stuff but knew she would get sick. Putting her finger to her mouth she looked closer.

"Oh I cook what ever is around home pretty much since the grocery store is so far away. Would you like to try?"

"I would love to... but I can't." Rose gave a disappointed look and Trunks caught that. "Well, why not?" Chichi asked. Rose turned and looked at Chichi. "Oka-san put me on a strict food diet. I can only eat what she makes me. And if I eat anything besides what my mom give me, I get really sick."

Trunks stood by the door as he thought of what reason why her mother would be that way. Rose wasn't able to eat anything but her mother's cooking. What was going on?

"Hey ka-san I heard we had guests?" Gohan walks in with his wife right behind him. "It smells good." he grins and looks over to Rose. Rose bowed. "Hajime mashite." _Nice to meet you._ Gohan just smiled. "No need to be so formal, I'm Son, Gohan and this is my wife, Son, Videl." Rose blinked and saw big blue eyes from a woman behind him. _She's pretty_ Rose thought placing her hand to her chest.

"Hey ka-san, I'm going with Trunks and Rose for a while and be back later." Goten spoke exiting through the door. Trunks placed his hand behind Rose and showed her out as well. "It was a pleasure to see you guys again." Trunks spoke looking over at Gohan for only second, seeing Gohan smirk. Trunks foreword his brows and looked ahead wondering what that was for before he spotted his hand on Roses lower back, almost on her hip and quickly pulls his hand away. Trunks whips around. "It's not what it looks like!"

Gohan just chuckled and waved. Rose on the other hand just blinked, confused. Poor Rose. "Hey To-san! Pan-chan!" Goten shouted waving his hand in the air. Trunks eyes widen and quickly looks over to Rose seeing she was turning her head back. _Shoot! She can't see this!_ He thought.

Rose turned to look foreword again but only felt a hand slap over her glasses against her eyes. "Hey! What the hell!" Goten looks over his shoulder as his hand slowly goes down from waving. "What are you doing Trunks?" then Goten realized that Rose was an ordinary human and knew nothing about what they were and what they could do and looked away. "Papa how was Pan-chan's training?"

"Oh it was great! She went around the wor-" Goku was cut short by Goten, who waved his hands franticly and then pointed at Rose who had slipped from Trunkses grasp and elbowed him in the side, intending to hurt him but put more damage to her own elbow than Trunks. _What the hell is he made of?!_ She thought rubbing her elbow and looked foreword seeing a man with funky looking hair. _What's with these guys and hair that defies gravity?_

Goku understood and nodded his head. "Hi!" Goku spoke walking towards Rose. Roses eyes widen, although the guy had a very friendly face he sure as hell had enough muscles to intimidate you. "Ma'names' Son, Goku, This young one here in my arm is Son, Pan, my magomusume." _Granddaughter._ Rose quickly blinked pulling her head back. _Magomusume? He looks nothing like a Oji-san!_ She thought and quickly shook her head. "M-my name's Thorn, Rose. Hajime mashite, Son-kun," _Nice to meet you Mr. Son._ She bowed.

Goku put Pan down and Pan held onto his pant leg. Rose looked at Pan and smiled. _Kawaii!_

"It's alright to just call me Goku." Goku spoke with a little chuckle.

"To-san, ka-san's done with lunch and waiting for you." Goten spoke. Goku's mood completely changed. "Really?! I'm starving! Lets go and see Oba-san, Pan-chan!" Pan nodded and smiled following her grandfather into the house. "It was nice to see ya Rose, Hope to see ya again!" Goku had his last words before entering into the house. Rose watched for a moment before looking foreword again and seeing Goten and Trunks staring at each other with serious expressions. Rose wondered what they were doing and cleared her throat. "You guys angry?" They both blink and look at Rose. "Nan demo nai!" _It's nothing. _Trunks waved his hand and Goten smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked kinda flatly as she looked at the bike, dreading to go back onto the thing.

Trunks smirked and put his arm over her shoulders. Rose quickly looked up at Trunkses face, which I mind you, was very close. He turned his head to look at her and grins. "Remember when I called you last night?"

"Yeah... one 'o' clock in the freaken morning. I think I'd remember it." she growled which in turn, made both Goten and Trunks chuckle. He looked away to Goten. "We're going for a little swim in a swimming hole Goten and I use to dip in when we were little. Just thought we also share it with you since you missed out when your oka-san took you away." He pats her upper back and smiles down at Rose. Rose, actually looked excited which surprised Goten and Trunks. Was she this easy to please? Most girls these days were much harder to please and had to give them expensive things and amusement parks, but not her. She _was_ different from the other girls.

Rose looked back at the bike and her smile disappears. "Are we riding there?" Trunks and Goten laugh. "No, it's walking distance." Rose suddenly looked happy again.

Getting there was an adventure she loved. Having been in the city all of her life she had never been in a forest. She always stopped to look at something, wishing she had brought her camera.

Trunks and Goten were just amused by her expressions with the forest. Always asking questions. Then there was the fumbles she would do, which one time, when she fell head over heels on a root, made Goten laugh so hard the birds flew from the trees. Of course the next thing Goten knew, he had a lump on his head from Roses rage which got Trunks laughing.

When they finally got there, Rose looked around in awe. "Sugoi!" _Awesome!_

"Yeah, this is where me and my dad get fish all the time." Goten spoke as he slipped his shirt off. Roses eyes widen and quickly look away only to see Trunks taking his shirt off as well. _Lord have mercy! _Her face went completely red as her glasses fogged up so she decided to just look at the ground. It seemed to be the safest bet. Goten notices Rose acting weird and walks over. "Hey Rose, do shita no?" _What's the matter?_

Rose quickly steps away and waves her hands in the air still looking at the ground. "Genki desu," _I'm fine._ "go ahead and go in I'll be right with you."

"Hm okay." he walked away to Trunks. Trunks knew why she was looking at the ground. She's probably never seen a half naked man. He just smiled and walked with Goten to the water. Goten jumped right in and Trunks dived in. Rose slowly looked up seeing their heads pop up from the water. She walks closer seeing that there was no shallow end. Her eyes widen, she couldn't go in, she thought there would at lest be a shallow end but she could clearly see the bottom and it was going to be way over her head. She falls to her knees and looks over the edge. Trunks swam over to her and looked up. "The water's fine go ahead and get in."

Rose stared at him, her expression didn't look right. He furrowed his brows. "Do shita no Rose?" _What's the matter?_ Goten swims over as well, hanging onto the edge on the other side of her. Rose leans back sitting on her butt and crossing her legs as she held her ankles. "I..." She closes her eyes tightly. "I don't know how to swim okay! I thought there would be a shallow end!" Goten and Trunks eyes were wide, blinking. Trunks then bursts out laughing and Goten just grinned. "It's not funny! Asshole!" Trunks calms down and sighs. "How about this, I'll hold you and we will teach you how to swim."

"Yeah it's easy." Goten chirped in. Rose bit her lower lip looking at the two before standing up and walking away. Trunks and Goten looked at each other before back at Rose and saw her taking her clothes off. So she was going to try. She walks back over putting her hands on her hips. Trunks raised a brow and Goten smiled, seeing that she had also took her glasses off and realized how cute she really was. Trunks was right she had grown into a woman. "You're wearing our school swimsuit?" Trunks said flatly.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that!" she shouted at him, who just shook his head chuckling. Goten thought it was okay, he had no problem. Rose slowly got down on the rocky edge and put her legs in the water. Trunks got in front of her and held his hands out. Her body began to shake, not because of the cold water, but fear. She almost drowned once in her life and it was all coming back to her. Goten watched, being right next to Trunks ready to catch her if she slips.

Rose scooted on her butt until she was on the tippy edge and slowly lowered herself with her arms. Feeling the water reaching above her hips her body was, diffidently, reacting to the water in more ways than she wanted it too. Goten stared, thinking that the female body was great! Trunks only smiled knowing that was a normal body reaction and placed his hands on her hips, her eyes widen not liking his hands there. He liked the feeling of her hips in his hands, like they fit perfectly but pushed that out of his mind knowing she was scared right now and needed all of his attention on teaching her how to swim. He helped her lower more into the water so she wouldn't use her arms anymore and brought her to himself. She didn't like the skin on skin contact, but there was nothing else to grab onto and apparently she was getting farther and farther away from the security of the rock wall . He leaned back slightly and Rose freaked on the inside.

"Ch-ch-chotto matte!" _What a minute!_ "that's not normal!"

Trunks held in a laugh and took a deep breath. "It's normal, it's easier for me to swim when I tilt my body like this as I hold someone." Rose felt bad once she heard it was easier for him this way. "Gomenasai." _I'm really sorry_ she spoke feeling helpless. Trunks shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Rose looked from the wall to Goten, who was following as Trunks swam with only his legs. Goten randomly glanced at Roses back only to be surprised to see a big long scar along her spinal cord. He furrows his brows not believing what he was seeing. That scare was at lest two inches wide and was from the top of her neck and even looked like it went further and all the way down and might have been even past below were the swimming suit showed.

She looked back at Trunks. She couldn't believe he didn't need to use his arms to swim. Once they were in the middle, Goten smiled, maybe she had an accident and needed surgery that was the most obvious answer. "So what are we going to teach her first? How to lay on her back?" Both Trunks and Goten looked to see what her expression was, and of course, it was a funny one. Her eyes were wide looking at the two of them. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to be on my back in the water." Both of them chuckled and she hit Trunks lightly on the head before splashing Goten with one kick at the water. She wasn't happy at all and they weren't making things any better. They were like two older brothers teasing the hell out of their little sister. Trunks gave a warm smile and slipped one of his arms under her legs which in turn made her tense and snake her arms around his neck. "It's okay, I wont let go." he spoke quietly to her. She stared at his eyes for a moment before loosening her arms. Goten swam closer placing his arms under her as Trunks laid her out. "Jeez girl, relax or you'll sink." Trunks spoke and Goten chuckled and charmed in, "Yeah like a rock."

"How can I relax?!" she shouted not to happy at the moment. Trunks sighed and Rose heard that making her inwardly flinch. _He's already frustrated of me!_ She thought feeling bad. Goten spoke seeing she had become uncomfortable again. "Place your hands at your sides and be as flat as a bored but as loose as a … as a jelly fish. That's right, a jelly fish." Rose imagined a jelly fish. She had never been to the ocean so she hadn't seen a jelly fish before, only in pictures. "Jelly fish..." she murmured. Trunks and Goten helped her lay her body out. Trunkses arms were under her neck and the middle of her thighs. Goten had his arms under her back and legs as well, smiling down at her. "Relax a little more, your ears are suppose to be under the water." Trunks spoke looking down at her calmly. Now that she was practically laying down, she couldn't see their faces anymore, too blurry, maybe she should have kept her glasses on? Rose relaxes a bit more and soon her whole body was floating with the help of the boys. "Good job Rose-chan!" Goten became excited for his friend. She could barely hear him because of her ears being under water. Trunks looked at Goten and Goten nodded they both slowly let her go knowing she might freak. Roses eyes widen, she couldn't see their faces so she couldn't read what they were thinking but soon she realized that she was floating without their help. _Oh my Kami! I'm floating without any help!_ Soon enough she felt two arms wrap around her once again and pulling her head up from the water. She could see their faces again, she saw how happy they were which made her give a smile. "I did it!"

Trunkses smile became bigger. "You did. Now to show you how to kick in the water." She stared at him for a moment before feeling his arms change position making he go on her stomach, she curled up a little bit not knowing if this was safe. "Don't scrunch up like that, making your body as strait as a bored and place your arms in front of yourself." He paused for a moment as his eyes shook. Is that a scar? That scar was huge. Was she in an accident?

She swallows and straitens her body out feeling his arms under her thighs and right under her breast; that felt extremely unnecessary but he was showing her how to swim, she can't complain. Trunks quickly blinked and looked up at Goten and saw he noticed as well. Shaking his head he continued on with her lesson. "Hold your arms strait out in front of you, like you're flying." Trunks spoke, studying her body, seeing she was still okay, though a little tense, but still okay. "Now start kicking."

Rose started kicking, both Trunks and Goten smiled happily. "See you're doing it right!" Goten cheered Rose on raising his fist into the air. "Heh heh." he smiled before suddenly seeing a shadow under the both of them and his eyes widen. "Um Trunks-san..." Goten swallowed. Trunks looked up at Goten seeing him looking down and pointing. Trunks looked down seeing a shadow coming closer and closer to them. "I forgot the fish in this water aren't normal!" Trunkses eyes widen and quickly pulls Rose to his chest. She yelped being yanked so hard and heard what he said. "The fish?"

"Goten! Grab her!" Trunks quickly handed Rose to Goten and Goten swam quickly away. "What's going on?!" She shouted, her arms tightly around Goten's neck. She couldn't see anything without her glasses! Then there was the sound of rushing water, her eyes widen only seeing the blur of water rising up, Trunks right in the middle, being swallowed whole.

"Breifs!"

"Trunks!"

They both shouted, Goten saw the wave of water coming at them. His eyes narrow and out of reflex jumped out of the water and onto the land. Rose felt herself flying and a hard landing. She whimpered closing her eyes. That wasn't normal, what did he just do? She couldn't see, so she couldn't determine what happened. Goten was still holding her tightly as he stood, knowing all to well what was going to happen. Rose opened her eyes looking over at the body of water seeing it so still. Suddenly the water exploded. Rose screamed turning her head against Goten's shoulder, feeling the water sprinkle on them.

"Trunks, Dijoubu desu ka?"_ Are you alright?_

"Un, Genki desu." _Yeah,_ _I'm fine._

Rose slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder seeing the blurry figure of Trunks, standing there with his hands on his hips. "Kudasai," _Please._ "put me down Son-san." Goten looked down with a clueless face. She looked so childish right now he just wanted to hug her but knew she wouldn't like it, she doesn't know him very well.

Slowly putting her feet down she placed her fist to her lips as her other hand when under her chin, her body shivered from the cold as well as the emotions building up in her.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice trembled a little, looking up at Trunks. Trunks and Goten look at each other then back at her. Trunks placed a hand behind his head and scratched it, looking up towards the sky. "Ano, well," he looked back down at her. She looked worried, wow. "There's some fish that are quite big but I was able to get away."

"Did you have an explosive with you or something?! The water exploded! EXPLODED!" she didn't understand what happened. Trunks and Goten look at each other again, but Trunks, being the genius that he is, thought of something up. "Well the fish was big so it must have made big splashes and since you don't have your glasses on the splashes probably appeared bigger than they really were." He stared down at her, studying her expression, thinking about whether she fell for that or not.

Roses face stayed suspicious but slowly softened into a more relaxed expression after a moment of thinking. Trunks seemed to relax the muscles he didn't know he was tensing, seeing she took the bait of his words but that backfired when she began to glare. Quickly as a defense he raised his hands up waving them slightly as he circled around her to Gotens side.

Her eyes follow him as she slowly turns around herself to face the two. "Yeah right! I'm onto you bub! You're a freak and I know it! Who else—!" she punches him in the gut, he doesn't even flinch and she brings her hand back to her chest rubbing the fist with her other hand from the pain she just felt. "Has a body so hard it's like punching a boulder!" Her eyes dart to Goten and he stiffens. "And it's probably the same with you too isn't it!"

"Awe, Rose come on, we just work out more than the average guy that's all." Trunks reached for her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you guys just tell me the truth, I'm going to find out sooner or later if I keep hanging out with you two." Rose said knowing exactly what she was doing, she needed to use this situation to her advantage while she had the chance. If she intimidated them enough they would back off and leave her alone and Trunks would never talk to her again. Though it was fun being together again with the both of them she just wasn't use to having friends and these new emotions were scaring her. She also doesn't want Trunks finding out about her mother's tests and the closer he got to her the more he would understand what was going on. She wouldn't underestimate how smart he was, not ever.

Trunks and Goten stared at her. Trunks took a deep breath and let his arms drop to his sides. "Lets get our clothes back on okay?" He didn't want her to find out what they were. He was to afraid she would run away. And just thinking about that made the pit of his stomach turn. Goten nodded his head with a big smile agreeing with Trunks about the clothes and stepped beside him. Both of them gently pushed her over to the clothes. She wasn't happy. Her plan wasn't working.

"Nan da?" _What?_ "Changing the subject now?" she smirked over her shoulder to look at Trunks but saw his expression and her heart sank, the smirk on her lips dropped. What was with that look, the look of sadness? No it wasn't sadness, was it worry? Looking over her other shoulder at Goten he didn't look too happy either. _Well, I got one to dislike me but Trunks is going to be harder than I thought._ She thought, though hearing her think that gave her heart a twitch of empty pain but she would just have to shove that emotion back. She needed to be strong.

Taking her clothes and putting them on she turned around and noticed that they had their clothes on already. Her eyes study their expressions and it seems they had completely forgot about the conversation and back to their cheery moods. What the hell? She walked up to them about to push more on the matter but Goten wrapped one arm around her shoulders and grinned. "How about we hang out at Trunkses place for a bit? His place is a whole lot more entertaining than mine."

Rose tilted her head away from his looking at him oddly. He just chuckled and Trunks smirked. "I've got a couple new video games in that haven't been released yet in stores that we could try." Trunks was up for it. Rose quickly looked at Trunks. "Eh, but-"

"Just like old times!" Goten placed his other arm around Trunkses shoulders bringing both their heads in close with his. Roses eyes shift away and held her nose. "Briefs-san, you smell like rotting fish." she spoke, her voice muffled from the hand that was over her nose and mouth. Goten let go of Trunks and held his nose as well. Trunks strait-lined his eyes. "You guys suck!" Goten and Rose both laughed.


	5. Fun & Games

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS STORY IS ONLY BASED ON THE MANGA SO READ THE MANGA IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON. SO IN OTHER WORDS DBGT NEVER HAPPENED. THIS STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER THE MANGA.

* * *

**

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: Fun & Games**

Once again the ride back sucked! Trunks was as fast as ever and Goten said he would be there shortly but needed to do something at home first. Arriving at the house Rose quickly pulled off the helmet and slipped off the bike, this time not tripping. "I'm telling you-" she grumbled and Trunks looked over at her, blinking once. "No matter what you're driving, I will never be with you, you lunatic of a driver!"

Trunks stared for a moment, blinking again before smiling with a chuckle. Once at the doors, they slide open. Rose looks up from the helmet and saw Goten. She jumped a little, not expecting him to be here so quickly. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" she blurted out. Trunks just smirked, "He drives just as fast as I do I guess." Goten just chuckled putting his hand up and waving it.

Rose gave a flat expression. "Both of you guys are idiots."

"Come on Rose, what's with the name calling?" Trunks spoke leading her inside. It was a different entrance but all the same when you entered the building. It was a bigger part of the house she guessed. Goten sees Bulma and waves as he enters the main room where it reaches off to the house or to the gardens inside the building.

"Hey Goten-chan! Come for a visit? Haven't seen you in four or five years. Speaking about not seeing any of you guys, I haven't even seen Goku or even had a call from him for years!" Bulma looked a little angry about it. Goten slowly put his hand down and smiled nervously. "Well to-san's been training my niece, his granddaughter, and I guess he just became distracted."

Trunks started leading Rose to the elevator to go up to the third floor where the living courters were—trying to avoid his mother but she caught'em. "Trunks, Thorn, how was your day out?" she asked walking up to them as Goten caught up. Rose looked over her shoulder noticing Trunks was still touching her back. She shifted away and smiled at Bulma. "It was fun."

"By the way." Bulma began as she sniffed the air before covering her nose. "Who's the one who smells like fish?"

Goten and Rose both point at Trunks at the same time with big blinking eyes. Trunks closes his eyes in irritation. "Yeah, it's me."

"Go take a bath young man." she spoke, Rose pursed her lips trying to keep a laugh in.

Rose rested in the den sitting on a big black leathered couch. Her body sunk in. She wondered how anyone could sit in these things. Goten was ahead setting up the game station and looking for the new games Trunks mentioned. "Hm, this looks new," he murmured to himself opening the case and placing the game inside the game station. The Station seemed to take the game just fine and started loading. Goten sat cross legged on the floor as he grabbed a controller and stared at the big flat screen t.v. While it loaded, before forgetting Rose, he looked at her, seeing how the couch swallowed her up. "Heh, Rose-chan, come sit by me and grab a controller."

Rose slowly pushed herself up off the couch and knelled so she could crawl over to him. "I'm hardly a -chan, I'm a year older than you," she murmured remembering the time when Bulma introduced Trunks and Goten to her saying their names and ages. Goten thought about what she said and gave a nerves look. Actually he is just as old as her and Trunks is older than her because of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but he couldn't tell her that. He sweats, it was so hard being friends with someone who knows nothing of the world you truly live in.

Rose brought her legs up and hugged them, watching as Goten set up the game. It looked like a fighting game to her. She was okay with games. She didn't play with them much because her mother took over her life with research and all. Rose looked down to her side seeing a controller. Uncurling her arm from around her legs she grabbed it, picking it up, looking at it before lifting her head up at the screen.

"It's your turn to pick your fighter." Goten spoke and glanced over at Rose, falling silent as he studied her. Roses braided hair was still wet so it was a much darker navy blue, her hair seem to make wet splotches against her gray tank top on her back. Her glasses were heavy framed just like his brothers. Then her skin, wow her skin was very pale, like ivory. Goten remember the feel of her skin when he touched her back and thighs as he helped her float on her back. Her skin was soft, like a rose petal. His eyes fixed on the side of her face. He began to notice she had freckles on the bridge of her nose and a little on her cheek. Not to much but enough to notice when up close. He stiffened a little when she turned her head to look at him.

"I picked a character," she spoke. His eyes travel to her lips, they looked smooth and full, a moist pink color. He blinked once and turned his head to the screen. His brows arch high seeing the fighter she picked. "Him? That big guy?" He pointed to the screen and looked back at her only to see her grin a big grin, her teeth were white and strait. Her grin made one corner of his lips curl into a sideways smirk.

"What? The bigger the guy is the badder the guy is going to be when he kicks your guy's butts."

Trunks came into the room watching the two and saw Goten studying Rose so hard that he didn't even since him. His eyes narrow seeing the look in Gotens eyes, his expression towards Rose, even the body language. He didn't like it, why? They were all friends so why did he feel as though something was being taken away from him. But what was being taken away? He didn't understand this feeling. Hearing Rose he smirked and spoke.

"Oh really?" said a voice behind them. Rose and Goten look over their shoulders to see Trunks leaning over the back of the couch with a towel over his shoulders. Rose nodded her head. "That's right!" Rose watched as Trunks smirks and pushes his hands against the back of the couch, lifting himself up and over it, landing softly on the other side where they were and walking over to them. Rose scoots away from Goten making a spot for him and Trunks takes it, crossing his legs and picking up a controller, feeling much better for some reason, now that he was between them. Goten took a breath, why did he not like having Trunks between him and Rose? It felt as though a growl was going to happen. It never did, thank Kami, but still, this was weird.

They all play the game for a while, Rose lost every single time. "Uhg! You guys are so mean! I give up!" she drops the controller and throws her hands in the air before falling back onto the carpet. Trunks and Goten look at her and laugh. _And this swimming suit is beginning to become itchy!_ She thought scratching under the strap of her swimming suit against her shoulder. Rose placed her hand back down and realized how comfy the carpet was between her fingers and closed her eyes. Maybe she could take a nap as they play their game. "You guys can duke it out for all I care, I'm tired." She turned on her side, curling her legs a little as her back faced them, placing her hands under her cheek. "I'm going to take a nap," _Like in the old days_ she thought and gave a small smile as she closed her eyes. Trunks stared at her as Goten did. Goten then smiled and crawled over to her, laying down on his back above her head, he was at lest five inches way.

"That sounds like a good idea," he spoke places his arms under his head and closing his eyes. Rose opened her eyes lifted her head up to see Goten so close, slowly she laid her head back down shifting her shoulders to lay her back flat on the floor with her belly up, keeping her hip twisted so that her legs were on top of each other curled together. Trunks just smiled and crawled over as well, laying his head on Roses stomach. He felt her stomach muscles tense and slowly relax. This is how they always took naps when they were little. He remembered except he didn't remember this smell coming from her. He liked it, it was a warm smell, very relaxing also sweet, he nuzzles his nose against her to take in more of her smell and she giggles. "That tickles stop or I'm going to hurt you," she spoke, he could hear her voice through her body. He only smirked against her stomach before placing his cheek upon it, resting.

Only thirty or so minutes pass before someone enters the room. Vegeta expected no one here and nothing on like usual but saw that the television screen flashing the word pause. He walks closer to the back of the couch to see a huddle of teens on the floor. Starring at them for a moment he lets out a quick breath and heads back out of the den. He wondered if those two were going to spend the night or something. He didn't know, that was usually what Bulma knows since she plans things like these all the time. Heading to the lab where his mate worked, the door slid open. He saw another woman with Bulma and paused for a moment assessing the situation. It seemed to be okay, the two were just talking. He saw Bulma give him a glance before a smile graced her lips. Bulma noticed he stared at the womans back. Bulma looked at the woman and tapped her shoulder pointing in the directing he was at. The woman turns around. He recognizes her. That woman was that girls mother, Thorn, Lily, the woman's black hair was cut like a boys, short with long bangs that shaped around her face. Her lips were painted a glossy red like Bulma use to do before she changed it to pink. The womans eyes were big, the color of a storm cloud and her lashes were long and dark.

"You know who this is, my husband Vegeta," Bulma spoke, the woman nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you once again Vegeta-sama." her voice was a bit lower than Bulma's, a very proper womanly tone to it. Vegeta just nodded and approached the two. "You know about the kids right? Are they spending the night or something?" he asked so he knew to stay clear of them. He wasn't fond of loud noises, remembering when Goten use to come over when Trunks was little, Trunks and Goten would be so loud. Bulma stares for a moment before shaking her head no. "Goten and Rose are just hanging out today."

Suddenly Vegeta felt the air tense around Lily which made Lily receive a glance from him.

"My daughter is here?" Now both were looking at her. Lily, she looked angered. Bulma noticed and placed her hand on Lily's arm. "Yes, she had a date with my son and his friend today. It's okay, she's safe with them, they wouldn't do anything to her."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the woman corrects herself hiding any trace of anger. Bulma's brows nit together, that would be what a normal parent would worry about when their daughter is hanging out with two boys.

"She's on a strict schedule and if she doesn't do what on the schedule everything will be off." Lily looks back at Vegeta, "Where is she? I need to take her home." She looked at Bulma and gave a well formed smile. "I'll be right back." Bulma nodded, she wanted to follow so she did as Vegeta headed out with Lily trailing right behind.

Vegeta didn't enter the den but motioned that they were in there. Lily walked in her fists at her sides she stood right above everyone. She saw her daughter so relaxed her arm overlapping a boy who laid above her and the other boys head on her stomach. She became angered, her daughter was suppose to be at home and stay home. Goten and Trunks sensed her and opened their eyes. Goten noticed the feeling of an arm over his waist as he felt his surroundings but saw an angry looking woman above him. Trunks lifts his head from Rose and slowly pushes himself up to his elbow. Rose stirred and opened her eyes seeing her mother.

"Thorn, Rose! You know better than to ever leave the house unless it's related to school or work!"

Bulma came up from behind and placed her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Thorn-san it's okay she's totally safe with these two. It's normal for a teenager to want to hang out." Bulma thought that maybe Lily was over protective of Rose because she was hanging out with two boys.

Trunks and Goten pushed themselves up onto their feet Trunks was the first to stand over Rose and confront her mother. "She's safe with us." He spoke holding one hand up. Rose slowly began to get to her feet. She knew what her mother was talking about. Her eyes lower. She hadn't been asked out before and wanted to try it only to get caught in the end.

Lily stared at Trunks for a moment only to smile at him and calm herself down. "No, Briefs-san, I know she was in good hands but she needs to go home now." Lily knew she had to be nice, she had to play it well to stay on good terms with the Briefs Family. Trunks hand goes down and he looks over his shoulder at Rose. He noticed her holding her hands together looking away like she had done something horribly wrong. Something was wrong this shouldn't have been something bad, they did nothing wrong. Now Goten had stepped in front of Rose. Quickly, Rose looks up at the two. She couldn't believe what they were doing, it was like they were shielding her away from her mother.

Vegeta noticed the boys hostility and narrowed his eyes. He knew once a Saiyan finds a female they are fond of they tend to protect her from others that seem like threats. He noticed once he became accustomed to having a family and these new emotions, he realized how much he truly was denying the fact his family meant a lot to him, though he would never amid it out loud and now that he has his own daughter who's only a year old, he feels even more protective of his family.

Vegeta cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms. He didn't care about the girl really but if Trunks was this emotional about her he would have to check it out for now and test this theory he has. "Trunks, Goten, stand down, this is not your concern, let it be," he spoke seeing the boys look at him and waver a little, he could see they were thinking about whether to listen or not. Vegeta's assumptions were correct, they wouldn't even obey him because their woman was being taken away. Vegeta's brows arch once he saw Rose squeeze past them. Even Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her but she only shrugged it off.

"Gomen-gomenasai," _Sorry- I'm very sorry._ "But I must leave." Her eyes, even through those thick glasses both of them saw, and felt her defeat, she was sad. It made the pit of Trunkses stomach ache. Seeing Lily grab Roses arm harshly, bringing Rose to her made Trunkses body tense, he even stepped foreword without even realizing it. Goten held more restraint but Trunks could also feels Goten's anger. "Briefs-san, I'll be back to continue our conversation, let me drop my daughter off at home." Taking Rose, she left and Rose gave an expression Trunks never knew she could have, no emotion, a blank face. He'd seen her bored expression, her angry expression and even her embarrassed expression, but not ever had he seen a face so emotionless. Vegeta came into the den placing his hands into his pockets as he stood by Bulma. Bulma stared at her son and Goten not understanding the fact that they were protecting Rose for no good reason at all. She has heard from Vegeta to look out for signs of hostility in Saiyan teens and she has now seen it, how Trunkses eyes narrow for seconds at a time how his body tenses and he resentment towards something. "Trunks, Goten, why did you do that, why did you block Lily from her very own daughter?" She places a hand to her chest.

Goten didn't look at Bulma really, he just looked down at his hands confused. Trunks on the other hand looked angered. "We did nothing wrong," the sixteen year old murmured. Vegeta humphed a smirk. "Of course not."

Both of them look at him surprised that Vegeta even answered. "Both of you are Saiyan men now, what you do is instinct, even if you are half Saiyan, the blood of one still runs through your veins."

"What are you taking about Vegeta?" Goten questioned.

Bulma raised her brows, was Vegeta serious? Was he really saying what her child did was instinct, instinct to protect? She placed her hand to her mouth and looked at Trunks. She remembered Vegeta talking about how Saiyan males pick their females at a young age and stay with them for life. It runs through their blood, the instinct to reproduce, to find the strongest female to create strong offspring. Her eyes shift over to Goten, oh no she didn't want a fight to break out. She remembered the story Vegeta told her. When he suddenly opened up to her one day after training their son. He told her that he saw a male Saiyan kill another before when he was only three. She thought it was horrible, Vegeta's life was so rotten, but what came after that, surprised her. Vegeta explained further of the reason for that killing. That male killed the other because they were both fighting over the same female.

Bulma's eyes became worried and her hand reached out touching Vegeta's bare arm. He looked to his side to see Bulma's expression. He stared for a moment, studying her expression before looking at the two boys who were now looking at them. Trunks seemed to not be worried about what he had done but Goten on the other hand was confused. Vegeta grunted thinking this was annoying having to tell them something that they should figure out on their own but seeing Bulma expression caused him to give up on the notion and help the kids.

"What I'm saying is, is that what you two did was normal. You stood up for a woman you want as a mate."

"NANI?" _What?_ both of them exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked thinking that was funny but soon his annoyed expression came back. "Did you hear me?"

"Hai, outo-san," _Yes, father_ "but I only see her as a friend." Trunks explained and Goten nodded, agreeing.

Vegeta sighed at their ignorance. "You're bodies and instincts don't think so, she's a strong female mentally and physically. Which in turn, the Saiyan blood senses that and wants to turn her into your mate, the both of you."

Trunks eyes widen as he realizes something, why did he seek out a scent familiar to him when he first caught smell of it at school only to realize it was an old friend of his, why did he want to always be by her side, it wasn't all because he had found his old friend, it was because he loved her, love at first sight the human would say, the blood of the Saiyan was calling to him, telling him _she's the one_. His eyes shift over to Goten wondering if he came to the same conclusion. Goten's face looked angered.

"What does this mean in the end?" Goten murmured.

Vegeta smirks, it was, in it's own way, devilish. "I don't know how strong a half blood Saiyans instincts are, but if someone were to confess that woman to be theirs you may kill them or fight them till they give up. That's just how it goes."

Goten and Trunks stiffen before slowly looking at each other. Trunks didn't want to fight Goten and Goten didn't want to fight Trunks. What was going to happen? Goten looks away at the ground as his fists clinch.

"First, I have to find out if I truly do have these emotions for her." he concluded. Trunks already knew his answer but Goten was hesitant. Trunks looks up to his parents. "I don't have to find out I already know." and that was that. Vegeta nodded his head, he wouldn't get between a Saiyans courting. Bulma didn't know what had just happened and her finger scratched lightly on Vegeta's arm making him look back at her.

"Vegeta, does that mean—Trunks—."

Vegeta nodded. "He has found his mate and is not denying it."

Bulma's eyes widen, she was happy that Trunks found Rose to be what he wanted as a girlfriend but at the same time—She looks over to Goten as Goten watched Trunks leave. Her eyes sadden. Would they really fight each other if Goten realized he also had feelings for her? Goten sucked in some air and quickly followed after Trunks.

Rose curled up in the passenger seat of her mothers car, watching as the building went by. There was silence though out the whole ride. She could feel her mothers anger radiating from her. She wanted to say sorry but she didn't know what she was sorry for. She wasn't sorry for going out without permission, she wasn't sorry for not doing what was on the schedule, she wasn't sorry for anything and she knew her mother was looking for an apology. Rose's dull eyes shift to the side seeing their home coming up. Once the hovering car slowly landed and parked Rose uncurled herself and pushed the door open, letting herself out.

"Rose, I'll be back home around six or seven, I better see some results of those tests on my desk when I get home."

Rose paused in her step out of the car. "Hai, ouka-san." _Yes, mother._ She shut the car door and felt the air from under the car blast against her bare legs as it drove off. Rose stood there for a moment the wind caught her braids flying them over her shoulders as some dust and leaves circled around her. Her eyes were narrow in thought, her fists clinched at her sides. Soon enough her fists relax and her eyes lower. Rose tilted her head back to look at her home. The home she suddenly dreaded, not once in her life had she dreaded such a sanctuary, but now she did. Taking the steps, she slowly walked up them and stopped at the door pressing her hand against it as she fished her card out of her pocket and slide the key card into it's slot. The light beeped green and the door unlocked letting all it's defenses down. Opening the door she shut it behind her leaning against it. Tilting her head up she looked at the ceiling in defeat.

"Why are you looking so blue Rose?"

Rose jumped and even screamed, pressing her body more into the door. Her eyes quickly dart up to the stair case that led to the bedding courters of her house. There was Goten leaning against the railing of the stairs and Trunks peeking out from behind the wall, walking out around Goten with a big smile on his face.

"Wha- what are you guys doing here? How did you get in?" she asked calming her breath from such a scare.

"You're window," Trunks answered.

Roses eyes widen, she forgot that she had not shut her window before leaving, how stupid of her. Now that she thought about it, if they were here and she didn't see any cars or motor bikes in front of the house, how did they get here? Bus takes way to long and walking takes much longer. "Where did you put your transportation?"

Trunks pulled out two capsules from his pocket. Her eyes shift to the side. She should have known. Pushing herself off the door she walked towards the stairs. Goten pulled away from the railing and stood strait as Trunks watched her walk up.

"I'm going to be in deeper trouble if my ouka-san finds out there was two males in the house." she walked down the hallway to her room with the open door.

"We'll leave as soon as we know you're okay." Goten spoke kindly. That made Rose look over her shoulder as her hands touched the side of the door when she was about to close it. Her expression was an innocent one, an innocent shock before it dropped and she stuck out her tongue at them.

"I'm fine now leave!" she slammed the door making them both flinch.

Trunks chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Well, she's back to normal."

"... yeah." Goten still looked worried. Trunks looked to the side and patted Goten's back. "Come on man! Cheer up lets go down stairs."

"I can't believe those two, they were just as bad as when they were kids!" Rose shuts her window with anger and plops onto her bed. Sitting there, she looks down at her feet. Thinking for a moment, she kicks her shoes off across the room and stands up. "I need to take a bath," she murmured as she took her glasses off and placed them on her desk before going over to her closet. She took off her clothes and bathing suit. Rose pulled out her braids leaving long and wet, wavy hair. Putting her clothes into the hamper she grabbed a big gray t-shirt and slipped it over her naked body, pulling her hair out from under it and walking to to her door. Opening it she walked down the hallway and to the bathing room, sliding the door open she paused hearing talking down stairs. Slowly closing her eyes and anger mark grew on the side of her head. "Baka's!" she hissed and ran over to the railing leaning over it. Her hair flares out, hanging over her shoulder, "Get out!"

Goten and Trunks stop talking at quickly look up seeing Rose leaning over the railing with her hair undone, no glasses and a t-shirt. Trunks and Gotens eyes travel to her bare legs and travel up, and you could see clearly under the big t-shirt. Trunks eyes widen and he looks away darting his eyes to her every now and then. Goten couldn't help but look. "R-Rose-chan?" Trunks felt weird and didn't like Goten seeing this and quickly covers Gotens eyes.

"Hey!" Goten struggled against the hand on his face.

"Get out before my ouka-san comes back! Geez you guys never listen." she whipped around and headed to the bathing room, slamming the sliding door shut.

"If she had her glasses on she would have killed you Goten for staring so long!" Trunks blurted taking his hand away. Goten was practically laying on the couch by the time Trunks lifted his hand away from his eyes. "Dude you've gone out with girls before, I would think you've seen—"

"No! Geez Trunks!" he interrupted as red flushed over his cheeks.

Trunks paused for a moment, "Are you still a virgin?"

Goten blushes more and looks down. Trunks got his answer, he could believe he was still a virgin since Goten can be so innocent at times.

"Nii-san warned me that if I want to have sex with a girl I have to prepare myself to handle braking her or hurting her. Saiyans have to hold back a lot and at times it can be very hard, so, I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt them. He told me a little of what he had done to Videl and that was a bit scary."

Trunks strait lines his eyes, "How old were you when he told you this?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh geez!" he looked away rolling his eyes. But now that he thought about it, his father never told him anything about this. He's had sex with his previous girlfriends, and he hasn't had many; and yes, bruises were left on them and burns from his aura, the girls would always complain about their back and hips but other than that he thought that was normal. "You don't really hurt them," he murmured and Goten stared at him. "Just control your aura and strength and you'll be fine."

"Isn't it hard though?"

Trunks looked at Goten, Goten almost seemed innocent about this conversation.

"I mean, holding back, isn't it hard to hold back?"

Trunks looks away and stars at the coffee table, thinking about it. "Yes, but if you really love the girl you're with I assume it won't be." he mumbled and looked over his shoulder at the railing before looking back at Goten.

After washing herself She dried her hair with a blow drier. Her hair became a silky wave to her hips after she was done. "I hope they leave." she murmured putting her navy blue tank top over her head and slipping her arms through, then picked up her black shorts and slipping her legs through. They hugged her thighs and they only went to the middle of them. She pulled her shorts up high and tucked her tank top. Opening the door and looking over the railing she saw they still haven't left, just watching T.V. She saw Trunks look up and blink before smiling. She shook her head and walked down the stairs putting her glasses on. Once reaching the sitting area she glared at them. "I told you to leave I'm in enough trouble as it is." Trunks stood up checking her out with curiosity. Goten also stood up putting his hand on his stomach. "Training clothes?" Trunks asked following her to the kitchen. "Just exercise, my mom wants me to be at the top of my shape." and part of that was true another part was so she could handle her mothers experiments but like hell she would tell him that.

"I'm hungry do you have anything in the house?" Goten spoke before his eyes shifted down to Roses butt and his eyes widen before he swallowed and looked back up at the back of Roses head. She had such a slender frame but she was slightly muscular meaning she worked out. She had the body that made you crave to wrap your arms around and hold her, she also gave off something like that as well. Suddenly, Trunks stepped in his line of sight as he came up to Rose and brought him back from his thoughts. "Yeah, not much to fill a desire of hunger but to cool it down. It's called fruit. Sorry but I don't know how to cook." she pointed to the table in the dinning room they just passed. Goten looks over his shoulder before heading over and grabbing two apples and a whole bushel of banana's.

Trunks leaned against the counter of the kitchen sink watching Rose go to the fridge and pull out a glass of what he would call thick mud substance. "What is that?" Rose turned facing him before looking down at the glass. "Um an energy drink." she spoke before downing it. Trunks pressed his lips together feeling her pain as she had to drink it. It didn't look pretty and she sure as hell thought so too as it went down. Once she was done she stopped next to Trunks and put it under water rinsing the glass before putting it in the dish washer. "Alright then. If you guys have had your feel of entertainment I'll ask you to leave so I can go on with what I need to do."

""And what's that?"" they both said at the same time. Rose just noticed Goten with an arm of banana's and one apple in his moth with a finished apple in his hand. She blinked remembering how much his mother cooked and realized this kid is use to having full course meals. She shook her head and walked past the both of them. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess."

"Aw Rose come on we want to hang out some more." Goten spoke finishing the other apple. "No, Seriously you need to leave." she spoke entering the living room and tying up her hair in a high ponytail then going to the entrance area and opening the door for them only to see her mother getting out of her car. Quickly Rose slams the door shut plastering her back to it. "She's here!" she whispered harshly. Quickly pushing herself off the door she grabbed the both of them and ran up stairs dragging them behind her. She zipped into the room with the both of them. "Either escape from where you came in or stay quite in my room. If my mother sees the both of you here she wont allow me to do anything anymore and that's including going to school." she spoke quietly to them. They look down at her seeing her in such a frenzy it was kind of funny. "Okay okay we'll leave." Trunks spoke staring at her for a moment. He wanted to do something to show she was going to be taken by him. He already knew his answer and he wanted her but he knew Goten was still debating, well that debating was too long she was his. Reaching out to touch her she stepped back to the door not even noticing Trunkses advances.

But Goten clearly noticed and the hair on the back of his neck went up. That was too close. Once Rose was out of the door both of them stood there for a while then looked at each other. What was this? Why did he feel tension when with his best friend? They looked at each other, Goten didn't like this at all. "Goten..." Trunks spoke and Goten whipped around going to the window. "We better get going before we get caught huh Trunks?" he put his foot on the sill of the window ducking out before falling to the ground with grace. Trunks watched him as he jumped out. His lashes lower thinking about it. Goten was avoiding. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening between friends. He looked to the window and walked to it.


	6. Bullies

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: Bullies**

"Rose don't be late for school please!" Lily shouted as Rose downed the awful breakfast and quickly rushed out of the Kitchen and stumbled into the den. As she rushed passed the couch her hand quickly reached out and snagged her bag before skidding across the marble floor in her socks and slipping into her shoes. "I'm so late!" she mumbled to herself as she pulled the door open quickly only to see Trunks. He surprised her so badly she quickly shut the door in his face out of reflex. Trunks blinked but suppressed a laugh remembering her face before the door shut, it was an innocent shock. Seeing the door open again and her walk out she glared at him and he just smiled. "Why are you here, you're going to be late too you know." she spoke rushing down the stairs and running to her gate leaving it open for him and continued running. "Ohayou," _Good morning_ "to you too." he murmured giving a face.

Trunks quickly followed after. She was a fast runner which surprised him. Well, it wasn't hard to keep up with her no one could be too hard to keep up unless they are like him—He looked to the side seeing her running beside him he thought this was actually kind of fun. By the time they got there the bell for people to get the class rung. Both her and Trunks quickly ran up the stairs and through the door's to their shoe lockers. Rose opened her shoe locker and pulled out her white school shoes while taking off her street shoes. Once she slipped on one of the school shoes, she yelped quickly taking it off and investigating what had hurt her. Trunks quickly looked over to her seeing her pull out thumb tacks from her toes. Trunks stared for a moment before closing his shoe locker door and walked over kneeling down in front of her. He took her foot and checked it out there was two more tacks and he took them out. She was sitting on the ground staring at him. "I-I can do it, you don't need to help me." She shut herself up once she saw his eyes became serious. She hadn't seen an expression like that before. His eyes were sharp and he looked angered. She felt his fingers glide up her long sock and hook his fingers into it and pulled the sock off looking at her toes.

They were bleeding, not bad but he knew it must be painful. He looked up from her foot and saw he had lifted her leg up a tad bit to high and was able to see what she was wearing under that school uniform skirt. He put her foot down gently and looked at her. She was looking away pouting a little. He smiled a little and stood up taking her school shoes and walking over to the trashcan and dumping the contents of the shoes into it. She watched looking over her shoulder as her eyes follow him for a moment before she took her own foot and looked at it seeing it was nothing to really look at and put her long black sock on again. Once he came back he handed her the shoes and she put them on just then they heard the final bell.

A sensei came around the corner and dragged the both of them outside with the other late students and made them kneel down sitting on their legs. Trunks has never gotten reprimanded for being late neither has Rose. Two girls and three other boys were late getting through the gates. Everyone's heads were down as the P.E. Sensei walked back and forth in front of them with a Shinai in his hand tapping his shoulder. A Shinai is a bamboo sword with a rubber or hard plastic at the end, most use to train themselves for the real deal Katana and at times a very good object to use for punishing others as well. Rose noticed how the two girls who were late were fidgety because Trunks was there. They kept looking at him and whispering to each other only to get a swat across the back from the teacher for not listening. Rose winced hearing the girls yelp.

"Now ten laps around the track! Go Go Go!" the Sensei shouted swatting the ground making most jump to their feet and start running over to the track. Trunks heard Roses complaints that she had just ran to school and couldn't she just clean up the classroom after school. Trunks chuckled and Rose punched the side of his arm lightly for laughing at her. "Urusai!" _Shut up!_ She shouted as they reached the tracks and started to run. This would be nothing for him but he wondered how long Rose was going to last. As they ran he kept up with her knowing if he showed off people will think strangely of him for being too fast. But Trunks noticed about around the fourth of fifth lap she was slowing down and breathing irregularly. He knew that three laps around the track equaled one mile. She can't do more than a mile or she ran too hard to get to school. "Come on Rose you can do it." he spoke and saw her let out a sigh. "Says the boy who's as hard as a rock. Give me a brake." her voice seemed hushed and dry. She was even falling behind and she noticed Trunks just kept up with her. "Go ahead I know you can finish faster than anyone else you're not even braking a sweat." she saw him look down at her and shook his head. "It's all good."

Once they were done and in class Rose felt hot, sticky and tired. Her hair was a mess too. Trunks, that ass, on the other hand wasn't sweating, wasn't hot and wasn't a blink away from being tired. She reached her hands out making her fingers curl around the edge of the table in front of her as she laid her head down. _He's not normal I swear he's not normal!_ She thought with an aggravated sigh. Trunks put his elbow on the table and propped his head up just looking at the angry Rose. She was so normal and real. She wasn't like the other girls. She voiced her thoughts and if she didn't like something, she'd go out of her way to tell you. Rose also got down and dirty not backing down from anything that challenged her. That was one of the many things he liked about her. Without even thinking his hand reached out taking one of her braids and played with it between his fingers. His eyes were lowered and he had a soft expression. Rose felt slight tugging and turned her head to peek and see Trunkses expression and her heart fluttered. Rose bolted up still sitting, putting her hand to her chest. She blinked and swallowed. She has never felt something like that before and it scared her for a second. Trunks raised a brow and let go of the braid seeing her so flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked seeing her quickly look at him. It was as if she was trying to catch her breath. "Nan demo nai!" _It's nothing! _"Stop looking at me you're creeping me out!" she sounded a bit mean when saying that but that only made him smirk and put his hand on top of her head rubbing it. "Yamete!" _Stop it!_ She hissed pushing his hand away. Kami! It was like being kids all over again. He always teased her when they were children and it always pissed her off to the point of tackling him and trying to beat the little shit. But she must act like an adult and not give in to those childish habits of kicking someone's ass when they fuck with you and right now he wasn't making it any easier. Trunks stopped once he saw the Sensei come in after having a discussion with someone in the hallway. "Briefs, Trunks can you go out in the hallway with me." the sensei spoke. Trunks stood up and squeezed behind Rose before following the sensei out. Rose blinked wondering what it could be but in the end she didn't care and crossed her arms on the black table putting her head down.

It was a while before the teacher came back but Trunks didn't. Again Rose was a little curious but didn't care so much to want to investigate. The class went by normally though there were whispers of wonder about Trunks. Once class was over and it was free period Rose put her head down again, she would use this time to sleep but in the end that wasn't happening. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of her chair. She fell, hitting the wall rubbing her head and looking around to see who did it and it was that blondie that was after Trunks, Rose forgot the girls name. "Get up!" she shouted and Rose slowly got up holding her shoulder. _I forgot her name what was it again_ she thought as other watched from their chairs or gathered. _Bullies are so extreme these days_ she thought and studied the people around the girl. The girl walked closer with a smug look on her face. "You know everyone here is backing me up. You're ugly virgin. No one wants you around Trunks. You're making him look bad. Why don't you just leave this school and you're life will go more smoothly." she watched Rose glare at her but the blond took it wrong. "Are you glaring at me?" Rose dropped the glare and shook her head. "Oh no I was trying to remember your name." and a couple of the students actually laughed. Was Rose trying to make a comedy out of this because it's working. No, Rose wasn't, she was actually serious about it but no one needed to know about that minor detail.

Rose heard a growl and the girl's face twisted into anger and that's when the name came to her head. "Trinity! That's your name right? Now I remember." Rose put her arm down and started to move away thinking this was over only to feel her hair being pulled back and she winced. "Leave this school or I'll make your life a living hell." Rose winced again trying to pull away. This was the best school she could go too. She wanted to be a doctor and this school had great classes for that. "No, you have no right to dictate who goes and leaves this school. I don't even know how you got here in the first place, probably money." Rose spoke and halfway through most of it was just her thoughts being hear out loud through her lips. Trinity grabbed Rose's arm pulling her out in the front of the class before pulling back on the braids making Rose's head whip back and soon enough fell back. Rose winced closing her eyes before her eyes snap open feeling Trinity straddling her. Some of the students started laughing or hooting even cheering on what was going on. Some actually got up and ran out of the class to get a sensei. Rose tried pushing the girl off wiggling around but her braids were still in her grasp.

Suddenly she saw Scissors in Trinity's other hand. Her eyes widen. "Bye-bye thick pretty hair! I bet this took forever to grow out. "NO! Stop!" Rose screamed now rustling her hands reached out for the scissors but one braid had already been cut. Rose eyes widen seeing the braid fall to the ground. That side of her hair unraveled spreading the short uneven strands on the floor _No.. it took so long~_ she thought as a memory of the two boys telling her she should grow out her hair, she'd look less like a boy. Her eyes shift back over to the blond seeing the smirk as she went for the other braid. Rose reached her hand out grabbing onto one of the blades of the scissor before it chomped down on her braid but instead it chomped on her hand and blood slowly seeped out and down the blade dripping onto her glasses and cheek. Trinity paused watching the blood. She was in shock. Everyone was quiet and some started becoming unsettled. Trinity had the plan of cutting Rose's hair and making her feel humiliated. Not to cause injury. Suddenly Trinity and other students heard quick footsteps in the hallway and she quickly got up letting the scissors go as Rose still held them. The door slide open and there was a Sensei and two students behind him. Seeing Rose on the floor and hair cut and scattered about with the scissors in her hand.

Trunks sighed while in the office. The Sensei's were trying to get him to get out of this school that he was too good for this school when suddenly he heard the door slam open. "Sensei! Two girls are fighting in class 1-A!" Trunks eyes widen and he quickly uncrosses his arms. _No it couldn't be are they that brave?_ He thought seeing the sensei run out with the two students. Soon the other sensei sat down and told him to sit but Trunks ignored him and quickly ran out with the others. Once he reached the doors he squeezed through hearing Trinity saying that she tried to stop Thorn but the girl was insane. Trunkses eyes shift over to Rose seeing her still holding one of the blades of the scissors in the air her elbow on the ground, flat on her back. Trunks went to her side as the Sensei did. Trunks was quicker and saw Roses glasses were fogged up and tears streaming down the sides of her temples. He knelt down putting his hand slowly around her's that had the scissors. "Rose, you're okay now let go of them." He watched as the scissors fall with a clank to the floor.

Trinity had a smirk on her face. _He's treating her like she's insane this is funny._ She thought. "Who did this to you Rose?" he spoke and Trinity stiffened. The sensei looked at him. "How do you know someone else did this?" he asked. "The way the scissors were. If she was going to cut her own hair the blades wouldn't be in her hands. Someone else did this." The sensei agreed and was about to pull Rose up when her body was scooped up by Trunks. "I'm taking her to the infirmary Sensei... can you try to get one of these students to confess." Trunks, even for his age, was apart of the biggest company in the world, people, no matter who they were, listened to him or any part of the family that had their last name being Briefs, no one wanted to go against them unless they wanted their lives ruined. Trunks didn't like using his name and throwing it around but at times it was convenient like now. The Sensei nodded his head as Trunks walked out of the classroom. The Sensei then looked at everyone in the room. He knew it would take some time to get someone to talk but none of them wanted the same treatment or bullying just because they ratted someone out. This was going to be hard.

Down at the infirmary Rose sat on the bed the side that was cut brushed against her shoulder. Trunks took her glasses off and lifted her head up to look at him. She looked shocked. He looked down at her hand and picked it up looking at the cut. It was pretty deep. He lifted the hand to his lips and licked the blood. Rose quickly pulled away. "What the hell are you doing that's gross!" She cradled her hand away from him. He gave a small smile. Well that brought her back. He walked away getting the bandages and disinfectant, walking back he sat next to her. "Give me your hand." he held his hand out and she placed it in his. As he cleaned out the cut he spoke quietly. "What happened Rose?" he didn't look up from her hand.

She stared down at her hand as well. The disinfectant stung and she was concentrating on the sting of it as she spaced out again. She heard him and her eyes shift up, looking at him through her bangs. "I told you." she murmured. He stopped and look at her furrowing his brows. "I told you to stay away from me at school. This is your fault." she spoke and tears started swelling in her eyes. Trunks lifted his head up more his eyes followed the tear that ran down her cheek before shifting back up at her eyes. "A girls jealousy can be dangerous. You don't know how many woman swoon when you walk by. You're so blind to others that don't interest you and in the end that blindness will hurt the people important to you." He listened to her and sensed her pain he hadn't realized but what she said made a lot of since and the sad part of it all, it was true.

"Gomenasai." and looked back down at her hand and bringing it back to his lips kissing it. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed. Again she felt her heart beat in a rapid manner. She tried pulling away but he only got up pushing her back. Holding her wrist that had the injured hand above her head. Her eyes were wide. His other hand by her waist sinking into the bed from his weight. Trunks was over her his knee between her legs against the bed. "Gomenasai," he spoke again, but this time with more tenderness and lifted his hand from her wrist and placing both his hands be her shoulders on the bed. His hair hung down in front of his face. His hand closest to the hair that was chopped lifted up placing it between his fingers. Her eyes swelled again and she put her arm over her eyes. "My hair was all that I had that was nice on me." she whimpered. She knew it was stupid and she should let that go but it took so long to grow out. It was the only thing she ever got complements on, now it's gone. Now all she was, was ugly, not one thing on her was pretty but her hair and now it's gone.

"Rose," his voice sounded so close she lifted her arm away from her eyes seeing Trunkses face so close to her's, once again her heart raced feeling his thumb grace her cheek. He wiped the blood from her cheek. He lowered his lashes and tilted his head ever so slightly and the next thing she knew his lips were pressed against her's. Her eyes widen, this is her first kiss and it had to be Trunks who took it? She felt as though her heart was going to burst. He lifted away looking her in the eyes. Her lips parted before she became a little angered. Trunks gave a side smile. "That was my fist kiss you baka ka." _Asshole_ she spoke. "I'm not allowing any other guy to take all your firsts." he murmured and saw her eyes widen and her face go completely red with embarrassment. "Get off! I hate you!" she growled pushing him away only to wince taking her hand back and looking at it. He chuckled seeing her struggle under him seeing her wince he pushed himself off the bed and sat on it again next to her.

He felt the bed shift behind him and he looked at her seeing her sitting up and investigating her hand. It had stopped bleeding because he had licked it but he still needed to bandage it. He turned more and took her hand she looked at him then shifted her eyes away as he wrapped it up. Once he was done she couldn't look him in the eyes. She has never felt like this before and it scared her. They both stood and Trunks grabbed her glasses rubbing the blood off with his black uniform jersey and put them on her face. "Lets get out of here. I know a hair place my mom likes a lot so we can make that hair look even." he watched her shake her head. He tilted his head putting his hands in his pockets. "After school, I still need to finish classes." She grabbed a pair of scissors from the nurses desk and—snip. The hair from the left over braid unraveled and brushed against her shoulder. Trunks smirked, Rose is strong. Whipping around she threw the braid in the trash. This event wasn't going to drag her down. No, this would make her stronger.

Once they were at the door she opened it and the Sensei that was currently teaching the class stopped writing on the board looking over in their direction. The whole class looked. It was shocking that the girl actually came back. Her hair completely cut off. Rose and Trunks sat in their seats. "It's nice to have you two back." the sensei spoke then continued on with the lecture. Trinity bit down on her thumb nail and growled. _What would it take to get rid of this girl. Kill her? Geez and that bitch is glued to Trunks more than ever before! He's mine! I'm the only one with enough caliber to be his girlfriend!_

After school, Rose and Trunks both walked out of the classroom together. Trinity quickly followed after and in the hallways Trinity reached out grabbing onto the sleeve of Trunkses jersey uniform. He stopped looking to see who it was and it was that blond. His eyes narrow, he smelled Roses blood on that girl. It was her. His eyes widen and he stifled back a little from the hug Trinity gave. Several students stopped and looked. This girl was brave to do this to the next head of capsule corporation. "Trunks! Kudasai" _Please_ "I.." she started to tear up and she lifted her head looking at him. Rose looked over her shoulder hearing Trunkses name being blurted out. She stopped in her tracks, hugging her books watching with her glasses glaring from the light making her eyes not visible for anyone to see. For that one second she felt a pain she has never felt before, it was emotional, an emotional pain seeing this girl, who had cut her hair and now trying to get Trunks. She was surprised at her thoughts. Trunks wasn't her's, he was just a friend, a childhood friend. She shouldn't care about who he likes. Rose turned back around and continued her way. Trinity darted her eyes to Rose and she turned her head down smirking against his chest. The girl had given up he was her's now. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged him tighter. "I like you so much!" she continued.

Trunks looked down at her he didn't show much to his expression. Her crocodile tears didn't faze him. His hands lifted up and he placed them on the girls' shoulders. "Harm, Trinity, Harm-san..." he watched as she lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry but I have no interest in you." He saw the girls' face pause. "Wha-what?" how could this be she was beautiful, she had money and everyone knew that, she was the most popular and every guy drooled at her feet. "Why? Why do you not like me? Is it because I'm ugly?" she'll pull out all the cards if she has too. Feeling him push her away she let go not wanting to be to grabby, she needed to stay innocent. Suddenly she saw him lean in and her eyes widen. Was it going to be a kiss. She closed her eyes and then she heard his deep voice by her ear making her eyes snap open. "Hai, you are extremely ugly to me." he spoke. Her eyes widen, "You may be pretty on the outside but the inside, it's disgusting." He lifted his head away from her. He saw how shocked she was. Her hands clinching to her chest. "If you ever, hurt my Rose again I will make sure you and your family feel how low you really are." he then gave a kind smile showing everyone that everything was fine and he was just rejecting her confession. No one heard his words towards her. When it came to Rose, he noticed his personality slightly changes, he's come to be possessive of Rose and mean towards others who interfere or hurt her. Was this the Saiyan blood taking over?

Trinity trembled as she stood there not able to move. What, what was this? The sweet and handsome Trunks she thought he was, is really a devil in disguise. Trunks then turned around and slipped his hands in his pockets walking away. Trinity then fell to her knees and a couple students checked her out. "He's, he's the devil." The students around her looked at each other not believing her.

Rose checked her street shoes seeing nothing in them and put them on before closing her shoe locker. Picking up her bag she left rounding the gate corner. As soon as she took her third step away from the school she heard running towards her and her name. She didn't even try to look at him. He stopped next to her putting his arms behind his head not saying a word. She held her book back in front of her feeling it bump against her knees as she took each step. "Oh how about that hair cut?" Trunks spoke remembering Rose looked up to the side at him thinking about it. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." she spoke.

The door chimed as Trunks opened the door and Rose walked in. He stood behind her and the hair stylist with blond poodle curled hair style, heavy eye lashes a beauty mark below his left eye and big red lips; Took one look at Trunks and totally bumped Rose out of the way. "Are you here for your monthly hair cut Briefs-sama! Come come!" he grabbed his arm but Trunks shook his head quickly. "Wait Wait! It's not me!" he saw the man stop and look at him funny. "I don't see anyone else around?" he spoke. "Yeah, that would be me sir..." Rose murmured clearing her throat, pushing her glasses up with her middle finger. The man's eyes scan her up and down and give an arched lip. "My Kami! So hideous! No wonder I didn't see you... I only notice beautiful things." Rose and Trunks sweat drop. "Hmph anyway if it's Trunkses order then I will make you Beautiful! I love challenges!" the guy giggled grabbing a hold of Roses bag and threw it to a chair then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the salon chair, plopping her down and whipping out a pink cloth protector and snapped the buttons behind her neck.

He circled around her with his hand to his chin. He looked as though he was getting frustrated. "Who the hell cut your hair? The dog?" he shouted and Trinity popped in her mind. "You could say that." she murmured. "My Kami what an Ugly we have here!" he stood in front of her. "And these glasses are bothersome so big!" his hands reached out plucking them off her face. He paused for a moment as his jaw slightly dropped. "A diamond in the rough. I haven't had one of those in a while. There might be hope for you after all!" he chuckled dancing around. "When did I ever say I was hopeless!" She shouted. Trunkses eyes widen hearing her shouting before he laughed a little. This was going to be entertaining. Rose by now wanted to get out of this place and just go to her hair salon. This man was nuts and she swore the man was the most feminine male she has ever met.

"Come come!" he grabbed her arm dragging her to the sinks to wash hair. He plopped her down on the chair and pulled her head back. Kami this guy was rough with his costumers. She felt his nails gracing her scalp and soaping up her hair. His humming was annoying. She closed her eyes thinking of everything but this. "Wow, such beautiful skin not one blemish! So lucky!" he sung. She furrowed her brows. _Wow he is capable of complements, surprising._ She thought feeling him finishing up with the washing of her hair. Once that was done he dragged her back to the first chair she sat in and brushed the wet strands of hair. Rose couldn't see in the mirror what he was doing without her glasses. It was annoying she didn't trust him very well. Soon enough she heard snipping, quick short snipping. "Please don't make it any shorter than it is I don't want to look like a boy."

"Oh honey, I know what you mean I hate looking like a boy too." he spoke in his girlish manner. She chuckled and smiled and he smiled as well and put his hand under her chin. "There we go, that's a smile everyone wants to see. Now if you keep that up all the men would start falling for you." he went back behind her and continued his work. It was about thirty minutes before he was done and blow drying her hair. "You have such think beautiful hair, to bad it was cut, try to grow it out girl I bet it be the best complement to your beautiful face." he spoke excitedly. "Yeah... I'll keep that in mind." she spoke feeling the cloth protector being whipped off. "TA-DA!" he shouted and she stood up putting her glasses on to look. It was shorter and didn't touch her shoulders anymore but now it was even and looked nicer than before. Her bangs now framed her face. She walked closer to the mirror feeling her hair with his fingers. So soft and her head felt lighter too.

Her eyes shift to the side seeing Trunks behind her in the mirror. "So, how is it?" he asked She turned around and smiled. "Well what do you think. Do I look like a boy?" she watched him shake his eyes and reach out touching her hair. "It's nice." he spoke, though he did miss her long hair there was always time to grow it out again. She blinked and looked at the hair stylist. That man had both his hands together by his cheeks. "Awe Love how lovely it is!" Roses eyes widen, "What the hell are you talking about you crazy man!" she heard Trunks laugh and looked at him for a moment before walking away to the desk to pay. Trunks quickly stopped her. "I'll pay!" he spoke and quickly gave poodle head his card as Rose reached for him to stop it. Trunks laughed pushing her away and grabbed the card back once the guy was done swiping. "Arigato." _Thank you_ he spoke and quickly grabbed her wrist and her bag off the chair and left. "Hey let me go!" she shouted as he dragged her out and into the streets. Once he let go of her she went for her bag but he lifted it up keeping it out of her reach. "Baka ka!" _Asshole!_ she shouted and kicked him behind the knees. He grunted tripping a little. "Otoko onna!" _Tomboy!_ He shouted back then bolted because she was coming right after him with fists of fury.

"Kami your still an baka ka!" _Asshole_ "You never changed!" she shouted and he stopped because he was laughing so hard. She caught up to him. He was too fast and now she was tuckered out. He looked down at her seeing her so flustered and put his hand on top of her head. "You're just too cute I have to tease you." he spoke putting her back over his shoulder. "Let me take you home." he put his arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the area.

_Kache Kache_ "Oh yeah that will be a good scoop." murmured a voice as he lifted his head from the camera.

* * *

Oh man I've been reading to many school Romance mangas! This story is starting to sound like one! I've got to put more DBZ element into it like fighting and aliens!


	7. One Step Closer

**Disclamer:** I do not make or own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, some other dude does!

**OCC: ** Thorn, Rose is mine! No Touchies nor Stealies!

* * *

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Chapter: One Step Closer**

"_Ka-san! Ka-san!" little rose ran over to her mother hugging her leg. "We are going to the fair today!" Her mother looked down at her with a warm smile. "Hai, we are going. Go get in the car I'll be right behind you." her mother smiled as little six year old Rose ran out the door and went to the car. Lily was on top of the stairs watching as her daughter went through the gates and reached for the car. It was like slow motion as she watched a hover car's engine blow and swerve onto the side walk crashing right into her car and slamming against a building. "ROSE!" she screamed the most horrible scream a mother could use seeing their own child... Ah I remember, this is what started all her experiments on me Rose thought in her dream watching her mother run over to the accident. I was pinned between to cars and a wall she thought seeing her mother screaming for someone to help. Mother... she thought. "Tasukete! Tasukete! Onegai!" _Help! Help! Please!_ her mother was in horror. Police and the ambulance arrives taking the person out of the car that crashed first. "Why are you getting him first my daughter is under those cars! My baby!" she fell to her knees. Rose walked over to her mother. She loves me so much, that's why she does so much Rose thought and turned her head to the wreck. I remember now this lead to my first surgery. I was crushed between the cars and crumbling wall behind me, slipping between two worlds. Ka-san is a doctor she took me to her hospital and totally removed my spine putting in an artificial one as well as transplanting the organs she had been making in her lab to sell to the hospitals. The first experiment and since then she has tried to make my body stronger and in doing so helping others as well. That's right... she still loves me right? Rose thought._

Everything seemed deafened out as she floated in the tanks light green liquid. Rose opened her eyes as she took a deep breath in through the mask. Through the glass everything looked stretched out as she laid there. Her lashes lift more seeing her mother bending over the tank writing on her clip board. This liquid Rose was in was suppose to soak through the skin and into the blood. The blood then travels through the bones like normally giving the bones more help to heal faster. Previously, Lily broke several bones in Roses body. Of course she put her daughter to sleep and now Rose woke up in this tank and the pain was excruciating. "Rose tell me what you are feeling now." Lily spoke through an ear piece she had and Rose had the identical ear piece connected to the mask. "Pain, lots of pain not only the cracked bones but, eh itai! Eh, my skin is burning." she whipped her head back letting out a muffled scream through the oxygen mask. Not only did she feel her ankle was broken her wrist and lift lower rib but her skin burned. She banged on the tank even with the broken wrist and ankle and kicked. "Ka-san!" she shouted. "Okay, okay, sweetheart I know it's painful but your vitals are fine just endure for a while longer. This is just the first stage the burning will go away soon." she spoke pushing a couple buttons on the tank then writing more on her clip board. Rose breathed heavily and bubbles from the mask increased flow into the tank. It hurt, this was one of the most worst experiments she's been in besides that accident.

Trunks watched the sensei walk back and forth as he explained the atoms of everything around them. His chin was resting in his hand with his elbow on the table. He looked half attentive but most of his mind was on Rose wondering why her mother told him she was sick and when he asked to see her Lily wouldn't have it and politely asked him to leave. Of course he left and went to school but now things rushed in his mind about her mother and how secretive she was. Rose surely didn't have a normal life, not compared to his, but still, her family was a bit on the strange side. He knows that her father died before she was born so she had no male figure in her life since her mother decided to go solo for the rest of her life. Maybe he should skip the next lesson and go over to Goten's place or something. Oh, he wasn't home schooled he went to a different school and Middle school no less since in his birth records he's still fifteen, secretly he's sixteen. Never mind then, Trunks wondered what he should do. All the things the teacher was going through he already knew. He looked down at his notebook. He should be taking notes for Rose now that he thought about it. He picked up his pen and started writing everything down and in a much better understanding. As always he was a better teacher than the one's here. Or so he thought that way and hoped that was true so he could keep his position as a math tutor for Rose.

The tank started to drain. Lily got the results she was looking for. The liquid she created was making bone cell reproduction faster, much faster. Rose was almost healed completely, this was a great breakthrough. Once everything was drained Rose took off the mask and the tank shield opened letting out a loud hiss. She slowly pushed herself up on the table, the gray sports bra she wore and gray short shorts were soaked with the liquid. "Can you stand?" her mother asked as she typed up her report in a close built computer. Rose slipped off as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She stood there for a while moving her foot around as well as her wrist. "Sore, but not painful anymore." she spoke and looked up from her wrist at her mother who was still typing things in. "Can I go and clean up now?" she murmured putting her glasses on and saw her mother nod her head. Rose walked past her as she held her side with the lower rib. There was one bone that didn't seem to heal very fast. Ribs are one of the hardest to heal and most of the time have to be healed naturally.

Walking up the stairs away from the underground lab her mother had built for herself she opened the door closing it behind her. She felt so tired she was in there for eight hours. Pushing herself off the door she headed down the marble floored hallway and walked to another door opening it she closed it walking out from under the staircase and walked around it, up the stairs.

Once in the shower she washed vigorously getting off the stuff that was now numbing her body. She needed to tell her mother that as well. Putting her head under the shower head she dug her finger nails into her scalp quickly scratching her head all over. Well at lest her hair is easier to take care of since it's short now. She placed her hands flatly above her breasts lifting her head up feeling the hot water of the shower head pelt her face.

Once school was over Trunks got out of there as quickly as he could. He had an excuse to go to Rose's house and see her because of the homework she now has. He also wanted to see what he could do for her sickness. He didn't quite exit the school like he usually did he stood on the roof looking around before soaring off into the skies.

Rose saw her bed once entering her room and flopped onto it curling under her thick blanket. Oh, how much she loved her bed. Snuggling under it she sighed about to fall asleep when she heard the door bell ring. She snuggled deeper into her blankets hoping her mother was done and was going to get that. The doorbell rang again, then again- then it just wouldn't stop. She burst from her blankets and onto her feet. "Alright already! Jeez!" she stomped out of her room and down her stairs and quickly went to the door swinging it open with a woosh of air making her hair float around her face. "Who the hell do you think you are ringing like tha—Oh it's you."

Trunks blinked for a while seeing she was perfectly fine just paler than usual. "Uh-hm, well nice to see you too." he spoke. Rose stared for a moment not wearing her glasses and not bothering to squint and make herself look like an idiot. She knew by the color of his hair who this person was. "What do you want?" she asked and he handed the books and notes over. "Thought you might not want to get behind in school so I brought it over for you." He watched her blink in surprise and look down at his hand holding out the book and notes. "Ah, Arigato." she reached out grabbing them.

"I see you're doing well. You're mother said you were pretty sick when I came to pick you up this morning." He spoke stuffing his hands into his uniforms pant pockets. He watched as she shifted through the papers. She was wearing short, thin, black cotton shorts that hugged her hips and thighs showing the curves of her hips. He noticed they might actually be girl briefs underwear now that he got a better look when he tilted his head to the side before straitening it again. Her shirt was a thin strapped tank top, gray in color. He swallowed when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and shifted his eyes to the side when she looked up at him after looking through the papers.

"Yeah, I was feverish and couldn't get up from bed so I stayed home." she spoke thinking of some random excuse. She was good at lieing since she's done it most of her life because of her mothers secret profession. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked looking over her and into her home. Rose thought about it but didn't really think he should stay much longer. But he came all this way, why not a little tea before he goes. That wouldn't hurt right? And she did see math as one of the homework's sadly. "Math." she murmured looking down at the papers stubbornly. He smirked and walked right in. She shut the door behind him and walked quickly past him to the living room putting the notes down on the glass table and quickly went into the kitchen. He quietly followed and peeked into the kitchen seeing her making tea, putting the kettle on the stove and turning the fire on. He slipped in watching her silently. He just wanted to watch. Rose seemed so free right now in her thoughts. He gave a soft smile as his lashes lower.

Rose felt weird and looked over her shoulder to see Trunks standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at her or what she thought he was staring at. She couldn't see very well without her glasses. "What? What are you looking at baka ka." _Asshole_ He blinked before smirking and stepped closer, which made her jumpy and turn around leaning against the counter. He got so close that he wasn't blurry to her vision anymore. She could clearly see him, his ice blue eyes that seemed to show an emotion she couldn't understand. Suddenly the thought of what he did to her at the nurses room flashed into her mind and felt her cheeks heat up. "Wha-what?" she murmured turning her head away and placing the back of her wrist against her lips. He wasn't going to steal another one of them kisses. They made her feel weird. His eyes shift to her hand seeing her palm. He furrowed his brows and quickly, but gently grabbed her hand. She looked at him as he studied her hand. "How did this heal so fast? I swear that cut was deep." he spoke and looked at her with narrow eyes. Her eyes widen and she opens and closes her mouth trying to find a way to explain something that seemed very unexplainable.

"O-oh, It's healed?" she pulled her hand away, curling her fingers against the palm and placing it against her chest. He leaned forward, trapping her between his arms as his hands were now against the gray marble counter top. She leaned back more trying to keep her face away from his. "Rose Look at me" His voice was so quiet and low it gave her chills. "Your hand. How did it heal so fast?" He knew that his saliva had healing components but it didn't make things heal that fast he knew that from experience. She couldn't look at him and closed her eyes. He was so close she felt a little cornered. She thought of something, she thought really hard to come up with something to explain. Then her eyes snap open. That was it that's what she could tell him. She turned her head to look at him strait in the eyes. In the art of a lie, if you avoid eye contact, it shows you're hiding, if you look them in the eyes strait on then they have no reason to suspect. "My mom was making an experimental paste that could heal wounds faster and she was testing it out on the animals." She watched his expression seeing it hasn't changed in the slightest, his eyes narrow in thought and the expression hard like a mask, he was really concentrating on her words which made her heart beat fast because if he's good at interpreting lies she would be caught red handed.

Trunks did concentrate hard and his ears picked up the beat of her heart. It was fast, meaning she lied. He learned this trick from his father. His father told him he could catch others in a lie if he concentrated on the heart. If it was fast it was a lie if it was calm it was the truth. His eyes narrow as she continued. "I was in pain and since it's my writing hand I wanted to use the stuff since it seemed to work and it healed my hand quite well as you can see. Please don't tell my mom she doesn't know I've used it." she spoke putting her hands together in a clap showing she was pleading. His expression relaxed and he sighed dropping his head and dropping one arm off the counter but the other hand still leaned. "Rose." he spoke.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"The kettle is screaming."

She quickly looked over to the stove seeing the steam shooting out as it whistled. "Oh jeez!" she quickly went over turning the fire off and taking the kettle off setting it on another burner. He lifted his head watching her through his bangs and slowly leaned his waist against the counter as he crossed his arms watching her. Why, why was she hiding so much. This made him more suspicious about her mother. This was it, he had to find out what was going on. He had a sinking feeling that her mother wasn't using animals but how can he prove something like that would the one being experimented on is protecting the experimenter. He sighed again running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright tea's ready, want to help me with my math?" she asked walking out of the kitchen and into the den where the white couches were and the glass coffee table right in the middle and the TV off against the wall. She placed the tea down on the table and sat on the carpet, crossing her legs. He walked in and over to her sitting on the couch when something on the TV caught his eyes.

"Briefs Trunks, the number one bachelor in West City now has a girl friend? Find out at four."

Rose looked up to see a photo right beside the anchor man. It was a photo of Trunks that had a laughing expression with his arm around the shoulders a girl who had the same hair as her's as well as uniform but a black bar over the eyes. "Oh. My. Kami."

Trunks stiffened. He knew this would happen just not so soon. He forgot that everything he did outside of his home was always watched by others. "Well..." he spoke and saw her quickly whip her head around looking at him with eyes of flame. He lifted his leg and his arm up in defense as he leaned more into the couch. Her expression was scary. "What the fuck!" She bolted up, jumping on him with flailing arms, punching and slapping him before long her fingers curled into his hair and began to pull, so far, bodily injury seem to never get through his thick skin. She knew a way to inflict pain on a guy like him. Go for the ears and hair. "Ow Ow Ow Rose! Stop! You're going to make me go bald!"

"GO BALD!"

"Ow Rose why are you freaking?"

"I'm never going to be able to go to school again!" she started pulling on his ears.

"IIIEEEEYOW!" He finally got a hold of her wrists pulling her deadly fingers away from him before she got any more idea's on how to use them. He was laying on the couch practically, with her straddled over his stomach. There was little tears swelled at the corner of her eyes as she pouted with her hair falling in her face. He stared at her seeing how upset she was. "I- I'm sorry I should have been more careful about hiding us from the paparazzi." he spoke hearing her give small sniffles. He knew what she meant by not being able to go to school, the girls would kill her but he got a good idea and wondered if she'd except. "Rose." his voice deepened and even sounded sweet. Which made her stiffen. "I like you." he spoke in a whisper.

"No." she started pulling away but his fingers around her slender wrists were like shackles that connected to him. She couldn't have this! She looked away shaking her head. "Rose please! Listen!" he pulled her closer by pulling her arms above his head, making her foot, that was are the carpet that was keeping her from falling on him, slip. Her face was only inches away from his. Her cheeks went completely red, to close! "Just listen to what I have to say please." he pleaded

"You can't." she spoke quietly, her face turned away as her hair hides her face.

"Why? Why can't I like you?"

"You will only bring me trouble."

That was another sting he didn't like the feeling of. He has never had a girl refuse him. In a way he just felt as though he wanted her more because of her refusal but he didn't want her to hate him either because of his pushiness. "You don't understand Rose I—"

"No you don't understand!" she looked at him with anger. "I can't! Don't you see? Don't you know? Not only do I not suit you my mother wouldn't allow it and I don't want to!" her face was only an inch away as she spoke angrily through her teeth, he could feel her breath on his lips making him swallow unconsciously. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Her smell was so close in a way it made him dizzy. Why she smelled so good to him he would find out sooner or later but right now he needed to convince her to be his girl. He couldn't even start to think some other guy being with her. For some reason that just raised an unknown anger in him whenever he thought about her being with someone else. He snapped open his eyes, determined to have her as his. Her scent, body and strength, even her personality it all attracted him in the oddest way. His fathers words about how a saiyan find's their mates also ran through his head. He knew she was the one and didn't care if he had to fight his own friend to get her, he would. "Thorn, Rose." he spoke in a serious tone. "I care about what is happening to you. To me you're everything I look for not only in a friend but someone for more than that. When I said I'd take all your firsts I meant it. And no other male will have you." he started speaking quietly as her eyes widen not believing what was coming through his lips. His face drew closer and she jerked trying to move away. "Stop it!" she shouted. "You're scaring me!"

"Rose!" he blurted to get her attention. "I'll protect you!"

Her struggling became weaker as she sniffled. "I'll protect you." he repeated more calmly. "Please, allow me this one." he slowly pulled himself up still holding onto her wrists but both their arms relaxed in his lap where she sat. Her face was still turned away, her hair hiding her face. "Do what you want." her voice cracked. "I don't care if you get hurt." She turned her head now looking at him with an expression that sunk his heart. She looked hurt, confused and most of all, weak. His hands slipped into her's bringing her fingers to his lips as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't let her regret this.

"Arigato."

* * *

Sorry it took so long but here it is. It's getting dramatic isn't it? Will this get better or worse for the two? Find out in the next installment!


End file.
